The List
by lylev
Summary: Harry and Ron both get letters from Gringotts that will change their lives. Harry/multi But the primary pairing will be Honks
1. Chapter One: A New Path

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved. They are owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm not making a dime from this story I just wrote it for the fun of it.**

Chapter One: A New Path

The weather outside his window matched his mood, cold and raining. He had not felt like doing much of anything since the he returned to Privet Drive, five weeks ago. The death of his godfather the notorious mass murder Sirius Black or that is what the wizarding world believed. The young man was the most famous wizard alive. Harry Potter.

Young Potter's world was about to change in a way that no one could have predicted. His future was at that very moment flying toward the window of the smallest bedroom of the most normal house on Privet Drive.

As Harry lay on his tattered bed that was almost to short even for his small frame the years of malnutrition at Privet Drive. The year at Hogwarts had helped but he would never be considered tall at almost sixteen he was barely 5'6 but he had made an effort to put on some muscle this year. He had made sure that he ate double portions and had got up at four every morning to go to the room of requirement. He had managed to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris as well as Umbitch and her Death Nibbler Squad using his cloak. The room had provide a muggle style gym with treadmill free weights. It had paid off he now weighed 11 stones easy. He had even managed maintain some of his routine here at Privet Drive, running in place push ups, sit ups, crunches and the like. Midnight raids of the kitchen. He tried not to think of Sirius and failing miserably. He was brought out of his thoughts by the...Tap...Tap...Tap of a very large hawk its wingspan must be three meters easy.

At the sight of the hawk Hedwig began to hoot indignantly and puffed out her chest.

"Its okay girl" he said as he scratched behind her ear she nuzzled into his hand affectionately.

He opened the window and let the bird into the room. The bird fluttered over to the rickety old desk. Harry slowly moved to remove the toaster sized package from the birds leg he notice that the box was almost weightless.

'Must be charmed' Harry thought taking the box to the bed.

Just as he was opening the package he heard the loud crash of metal rubbish bin. He stood and looked out the window. He could see the bins in disarray and the vague silhouette of a person under an Demiguise invisibility cloak one far inferior to his own. Because even with the downpour his cloak never would have betrayed his position.

'_Poor Tonks she must be miserable down there wet and cold.'_ He thought. He walked over to his trunk and removed his own invisibility cloak.

_As he did he remembered when Hermione had cracked the ancient charms on the cloak using her Arithmancy. He hadn't known at the time that was what she was doing with the cloak. She asked to borrow it and he had not thought twice about letting her. He trusted her completely so he had given it to her and forgotten about it until she had ambushed him on the way back to the common room after another detention with Professor Umbitch the great toad-faced pain in the arse._

_She had dragged him to the room of requirement by the hand and he had to admit that it had made him tingle like nothing he had every felt. Though he was sure the she had felt nothing and all how could she, she obviously had feelings for Ron right everybody saw that right. 'My God she was pretty especially when she was determined like now' he had thought._

_When then had arrive at the room. She began to explain to him at a pace that he only got one word in ten. But it had come down to the fact that she now knew how it had been made and had been able to reproduce the effect on a handkerchief she demonstrated on her hand. He had been amazed watch the miniature cloak work perfectly. She had also said that she didn't understand how it had been so easy, and pointed out that Dumbledore had had it for a decade and as far as they knew had no be able to reproduce the cloaks effectiveness. _

_The next thing she had showed him had been that she had 'improved' the cloak she said that she and been experimenting with some new charm she had created before she continued she had begged him not to tell anyone since it was a serious crime and she would be real trouble if anyone found out. Only a charm master could create new charms and then they had to be test before they were widely accepted. _

_He had been shocked by two things first that she had knowingly broken the law not just a school rule but an actual law, and second that she thought that he would tell on her. It was then that he had saw her looking down at her feet he reached out with his hand touching her chin and lifting her face so that she was looking him in the eyes her honey brown meet emerald he moved his hand and move a strand of hair from in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. _

"_You know I would never betray you, Mione. Now, what kind of brilliance have come up with this time." Was all he had to say to restore her good mood and reward him with a beautiful smile._

_She then went onto explain how she had develop a charm that would weather proof and climate control a garment basically it made the person wearing it comfortable if it was hot outside a built in cooling charm activated if it was cold a warming charm it also had a charm for blocking the wind and was able to repel objects with a minor repelling charm for hail and snow. He was impressed with all of this but even better she had found a way to make all of this with a single charm that was able to work with the existing invisibility charm to increase its effectiveness It was a little complex but after a couple tries he had been able to charm his school robes. That had been about a month before the Department of Mysteries._

Harry shook himself out of his remembrance and took the cloak to the desk used his handkerchief to wipe away the drops of water the hawk had left. He took out a piece of parchment his ink pot and new quill and begun a short missive.

Harry wrapped the note in the cloak to keep it dry and the with a piece of twine tied it to Hedwig's leg.

He looked at his loyal owl and said "Can you take this to Tonks for me please girl."

She puffed out her chest and hooted indignantly at him as if say 'Of course I can' or 'who do you think your talking to.' She then flew to the window sill and waited for him to open the window before flying out the window and across the street to were she landed on one of the rubbish bins now standing. Harry then saw her lift her leg as if to thin air, that's when he recognized the same silhouette that he had seen earlier move towards the owl and a pair of hands emerge from beneath the inferior cloak and remove the Hedwig's burden. Then the hands and his cloak disappeared from view.

Harry watched his owl fly back up to the window and back into the smallest bedroom of Number Four. Harry closed the window behind her and reached in the to desk drawer and retrieved an owl pair of owl treats for his best girl as reward for braving the down pour for him. She gulped them down appreciatively. He closed the window and put his writing material away.

Walking over to the bed Harry returned his attention to the package he had received upon closer study he recognized the Gringotts seal on the top. He opened the box and saw that inside the was miniature sword with a beautiful scabbard about fifteen to twenty centimeters long with gold inlay on the guard and elaborate circled cross with a large ruby in the center of the cross. He looked closer and saw that in the core of the ruby was a golden lion that kept rearing up on its hind legs as if attacking an unseen enemy.

Harry looked closer to the hilt guard just above the blade the was a incredibility detailed emblem about thirteen millimeters in diameter and it was divided into four sections on the left was a griffin on top was a wolf that if it was to scale only slightly smaller than the griffin and just as fierce, in the right section was an bird it look rather like the Ravenclaw eagle and last at the bottom was a to his shock a lightning bolt. Without thinking his hand rose to his forehead. Next to the Sword was a letter her reached in and remover the sword from the box, as soon as he did the sword began to vibrate at first he thought it might be a portkey but then it began to expand. He realize that the sword had been under a shrinking charm. It was now a large bladed weapon easily a hundred and twenty centimeter.

Harry decided that he would examine it more later and put it on his bed. Reaching down he picked up the letter with a flick of his finger the wax seal on the flap was broken he removed the letter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,**_

_**I am writing to inform you that your presence is require not requested but required at Gringotts London Branch on July 31**__**st**__** of this year. It is vital that we speak. I do not know if you are aware of this or not but we have sent you several notices as to the best time to hold the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black it is standard practice to hold the reading within two weeks time as the chief beneficiary we look to you to set the time. It has now been more than a month. **_

_**We have also receive word from Headmaster Dumbledore that you are unavailable and that he speaks for you in this matter and has tried to arrange the reading himself however we did not believe that this was done with your knowledge so we have began to review your entire account history to look for inconsistencies and have found some startling result. This is only one of the reasons the we need to see you on your sixteenth birthday one of the chief reasons was that we require your presence is that you need to claim your inheritances and that is plural because as a mater of wizarding law you are required as the last scion of the Potter and through your godfather Sirius Black you are the Blacks as well. I will go into greater detail when you arrive.**_

_**We also suspect your post is being blocked that is why we sent this with one of our saber hawks they are breed to be immune to repelling charms and have a natural stealth which makes them almost undetectable. I have only just now taken over for your previous account manager Rustyknife he had held this position since about a month before you parents tragic death his actions as well as the headmaster's will also be discussed as well as what Gringotts is doing to rectify the situation and what restitution we are prepared to make.**_

_**The sword is a portkey set of to bring you to my office at ten o'clock on the 31**__**st**__** of July. **_

_**This Blade is one of a Pair that has been in the hands of the Goblins since the just before Gringotts was founded. I found instructions in the Potter File that the Sword which was kept in a separate vault connected to both the Potter and another old family. Both blades have been delivered. **_

_**Good night Mr. Potter.**_

_**Hipcutter**_

_**Account Manager For the **_

_**Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It made sense to him now why he hadn't heard from any of his friends. Ron knew how much he hated the Dursleys and he would have at the very least would have written some kind of drivel about the Cannons just to distract him from what was going on around him. Ginny probably would have sent some food and a status report on her brothers antics. While he was not as close to Ginny as he was to Ron and Hermione they had gotten a lot closer over the last year since she got over her crush on him. She had often help him set up for the D.A.; when Ron was busy with homework and Hermione with special research projects. Harry no longer thought of her as Ron's little sister but a funny, smart, and judging by her spells in the D.A. a very powerful witch. And he had also noticed she was a very beautiful girland her bum in a word amazing. _'She's over me now. So no point in thinking about that, she had mentioned Dean Thomas...He was tall good looking and muscular and he wasn't an idiot like me'_ Harry Thought _'Maybe she was better off with Dean he was a decent sort. But why did all the girls I can see myself with fancy other blokes. Well not all of them Tonks is just plain out of my league.' _Were had the last thought come from he did not know did he think of her that way. He knew that he had flirted a little in the note but did he fancy her.

He thought for a moment and then admitted sadly_ 'More than anything' _as much as he was attracted to other girls something always clicked within him when she was around but she couldn't feel that way about him she was older and would never even think of him like that._ 'How did I start thinking of Tonks. I was the thinking about my friends back to that...'_

Then there was Hermione he had been expecting her usual ten page letter asking about his feeling and then he would have replied with his own personal catch phrase 'I'm Fine.' This should have continued every few days. Remaining quiet was not her way. _'And another girl I fancy who is only my friend. That's my luck, or stupidity instead of going for girls like Ginny and Hermione who are fun, sweet, and a little mischievous. With whom I can have fun with. But who do I go after Cho Bloody Chang someone who just might have more emotional problems than I do. And why because she has a pretty face but now he really took a closer look Ginny and Hermione were just as pretty and sexy even. Ginny in the girl next door way and Hermione in the naughty librarian way. Maybe it was Cho was exotic looking, after all they had nothing in common.'_

But this was not the point at the moment and put the letter that was still in his hand down on the bed.

"I knew there was some thing wrong with my mail...stupid Dumbledore...First lies...now isolates me from my friends." Harry muttered to himself as began to pace next to his bed.

Harry looked at his watch and saw the date ten days until his birthday. He turned his attention back to the sword in front of him. He picked up the weapon again by the Scabbard turned it and look at the reverse side of the guard to find a crest it looked to be a family coat of arms. It was a shield with a lion and large wolf laying in front of a large citadel. At the bottom was on a ribbon were words in Latin '_Audaces Fortuna Juvat'. His Latin was bad but he thought it said 'Fortune sides with the Brave.' Something like that he knew that wasn't right but he thought it was close. _

He tried to stop a yawn but failed. He looked at his watch 12:33 am. After placing the sword in the back of his closet along with the letter. Harry undressed down to his boxers and got into bed. He turned out the lamp on the bedside table. It used to be in the sitting room down stairs but it was broken when Dudley had waddled to close to it and knocked it over he hadn't even been in the room but it was his fault. At least it worked.

Seconds after the lights were out he found himself in a restless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment at over a hundred kilometers away was lopsided house in the room on the top level a tall young man with ginger red hair like the rest of his family.

He was awaken from a light sleep the sound of tapping on his window. Usually Ron Weasley slept rather soundly but tonight he was restless which is why he woke almost immediately when he a large hawk tapped on his window he slipped out of his bed stretching his slim 6'2 frame as he moved to the window hoping that is was something from Harry.

However, when he opened the window the instead of seeing Hedwig as he had hoped a the largest hawk he had ever seen came in. It presented its leg with a package, which he promptly removed. The as soon as it was the massive bird of prey disappeared into the night.

Ron looked a the box in his hand and reached out and lit the old lamp. And sat on the edge of his bed. He tore open the box to reveal a tiny sword and a letter he recognized the Gringotts wax seal as he broke it. He remove the letter and began to read...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dear Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley,**_

_**I am writing to inform you that your presence is require not requested but required at Gringotts London Branch on July 31**__**st**__** of this year. It is vital that we speak.**_

_**Mr. Weasley we need to speak to you about your assuming the Prewett Head of House. It is an odd set of circumstances but I will explain to you in great detail once you arrive. I also have a few words of caution.**_

_**First we suspect your post is being blocked or at the very least interfered with we suspect this because it is well known that your family is strongly connected to Headmaster Dumbledore. Your first thought might be that his enemies are the ones mucking about with the post. However we do not believe that is the case his actions of late have shown him less than trustworthy that he is the most the likely culprit that is why we sent this with one of our saber hawks they are breed to be immune to repelling charms and have a natural stealth which makes them almost undetectable. Not to cast aspersions the integrity of the members of your family however as I have already stated your family is openly loyal to Dumbledore. This being the case I believe that you may need to keep your visit a secret. There are more reason for this gratitude than you may think. As I have said before I will explain in our meeting. **_

_**The sword is a portkey set of to bring you to my office at ten o'clock on the 31**__**st**__** of July.**_

_**This Blade is one of a Pair that has been in the hands of the Goblins since the before Gringotts was founded. I found instructions in the Prewett File that the Sword which was kept in a separate vault connected to both Prewett the and another old family. Both blades have been delivered. **_

_**Hipcutter**_

_**Account Manager For the **_

_**Noble House of Prewett**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron put the parchment back on the bed and remove the miniature sword. Not recognizing the shrinking charm. As soon a it was free of the box the sword immediately returned to its normal size. Startled Ron drop the scabbard sword on the bed and jumped back. Then realizing that the goblins had shrunk the blade for delivery, moved forward to take a closer look at the weapon. First thing he noticed was the Prewett Family Crest (A Red Lion and a Gold Griffin fighting a large Black serpent which Ron knew to be a basilisk) in the center of the guard. He rotated the blade an looked at the reverse of the guard was another crest divided into four sections on the left was a griffin on top was a wolf that if it was to scale only slightly smaller than the griffin and just as fierce (_'that's a bloody big wolf' _Ron thought), in the right section was a bird it look rather like the Ravenclaw eagle and last at the bottom was a to his shock a chess rook.

Ron thought for a moment and he new that if he told his parents they would indeed go to Dumbledore straight off. And he still wasn't sure if the goblins were right about the Headmaster or not but he was curious by nature. So he would keep it to himself, he just wished that he could tell Hermione but things were still awkward since there conversation two weeks ago the day she arrived...

_She had just finish unpacking her things in Percy's room. He had come by some time in the year and remove all of his possession. Which had upset his mum every time she walk by now. Hermione had smile when she saw Ron in the doorway. That is until she saw the expression on his face one of sad determination. Her tall red haired friend entered the room completely and shut the door. _

"_What's wrong Ron." She said so quiet almost a whisper. _

"_I waited to long didn't I 'Mione."_

"_To long for what Ron" she said knowing full well what he was talking about._

"_I...well...I fancy you and I think you know that and I think you fancied me to for awhile...but I waited like a coward and now you moved on." The last bit about being a coward was said looking a the ground, his voice full of shame._

"_Oh, Ron..." She pause for a moment and the continued "I do not know what to say to that."_

"_Just be honest with me I'm not angry" he stop for a moment as if making a another difficult decision "I have a lot better control of my emotions than I used to I feel the same, my emotions a still the same...there just easier for me to rain them in and understand them the healer from the Department of Mysteries said that the brain things gave me a natural kind of Occlumency and organized my mind. I read and think faster now. They say that's why I had such a temper, you know the saying 'You stop and think before you act' well my brains faster now so I think before acting on my anger."_

"_Ron I am truly proud of you. In truth I did have feelings for you for a time, honestly a long time since third year when you stood up for me to Malfoy until a couple of months ago. Then they changed..." She stopped and turned away._

_Ron walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder before finishing her thought "...and you realized that you didn't feel that way about me anymore...Right so far."_

_He waited for her to nod she raised her chin from looking down in fear at his reaction not physically because she knew without doubt that Ron would never hurt her like that but a good rant was the Weasley way at least for Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley anyway._

_Ron saw a tear running down her face and reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. _

"_Its okay its not like we were in love we never even went out. So now we can move on with our friendship still intact...Right." _

_She nodded and a bright smile spread across her face a second later she threw herself at him giving him a hug that that could put Molly Weasley to shame "Thank you, Ron, you have grown up...of course we are still friends."_

_Ron stood there for a moment then slowly push away "Now one last thing 'Mione."_

"_Okay."_

"_I have a guess to what made you realize that your feelings had changed...Harry."_

_Her eyes went wide and she thought about denying what Ron had implied but they had agreed to be honest and he had been and deserved the same in return. "How did you know."_

"_You started to look at him differently the last month or so of school." She blushed as red as Ron's hair "Don't worry I don't think he noticed. Can I give you some advise though?"_

_She nodded and though 'I thing I like the new Ron. Less rash more insightful. But still brave and noble maybe this is who he was always meant to be.' _

"_If you fancy him tell him he's a little oblivious to stuff like this." _

_Hermione was momentarily lost in thought when she notice Ron had moved to the door and opened it he turned and said "We're still bestfriends no mater what right?"_

"_Of course always." She voiced sincerely._

"_Great. That wasn't as bad as I thought..." he started to walk out then turned and hung his head back into the room between the door and the frame and add "Y'know Susan Bones asked me to owl her this summer but I wanted to clear the air with us first. So now that that's done. I'll do that...I'm not going to make the same mistake again."_

_Now Hermione was happy if he was telling the truth and she believed he was she had seen Susan starring at him on more than one occasion and she had stopped and talked to Ron before they left the express in June._

_Hermione smiled "She is a nice girl and smart she's in my Arithmancy class. Don't let her go Ron she seems sweet."_

"_Yeah and funny too. I'll go write her. Have you heard from Harry because he hasn't written me back at all." _

"_No, I'm worried about him he is with those wretched people. With what happened to Sirius...Blaming himself you know how he is." Worry obvious on her face._

"_Asked Ginny yesterday and she said that he hadn't answered her letters either."_

Ron had returned to his room and written Susan. They had been writing back and forth ever since. She had flooed to _The Burrow_ for the afternoon several times and he had gone to her family manor (Bones Manor). They had ended up snogging a couple of times. He really liked her a lot he had never been much for making plans for the future but she was and like to dream about things. She had shared some of them she wanted to be a barrister and was going to apply to some of the more light sided firms for an apprenticeship after Hogwarts.

She had made him think about his life after school. Harry's idea of being an Auror was actually appealing to him. He could make a difference and help people. Then there was always the fact that it would help him stand with Harry against Voldemort.

Ron placed the sword and letter under his mattress and hide the box in his trunk. Then climbed back into bed turned of the light off. The last thoughts he had before sleep caught him was _'Maybe should talk to Susan about this she knows all about wizarding law and she even knows Gringotts Procedures.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just before midnight on Privet Drive the quiet was broken by a soft pop. There was no movement however as Nymphadora Tonks was under an invisibility cloak. She moved toward the place she was scheduled to debrief and turnover with Dung.

When she reached the place next the rubbish bins and whispered "Dung...Dung...Dung...Dunggy, Dungy, Dung" Despite herself she giggled at the repeated use of the name. "Lazy bastard probably skived off to make a illegal deal again." She muttered more to herself "Git's going to get Harry kill. I'll skin him alive when I find. Like Harry doesn't have enough to worry about with those relatives of his and the Dark Tosser trying to kill him." She laughed again at the 'dark tosser' it was Harry who introduced her to that phrase.

She place another water repelling charm on the cloak she would have to recast this spell on the cloak every fifteen minutes. A few moments later she sees a large black bird of some kind land on Harry's windowsill. Moments later Harry opened the window. Just as she moved to cross the street, to get a better look at what was going on up there, she tripped over her own feet and fell into the rubbish bins.

A few minutes later after she had picked herself and the bins up, reapplied the repealing charm and attempted to dry herself with a drying charm but the stupid cloak kept interfering with the charm.

At that moment she saw Hedwig fly from Harry's window. To her amazement the owl flew down to her and landed on the bin next to her and raise her leg. Tonks slowly reached out of the cloak and removed the burden form the snowy owl. Hedwig flew back to the window as soon as the package was untied.

She walk across the street to the Dursley's front door and stood under the over hang. Where it was dry, she then look down at the gossamer material it was silky and beautiful. As she examined it she felt something wrapped in the cloak.

She quickly discovered the note Harry had sent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wotcher Tonks,**_

_**Please use this it was my fathers and your **__**Demiguise cloak is rubbish if I can spot you in this weather you'll be a easy target for a Death Eater. Besides you have to be cold and wet everyone knows that Demiguise cancels all other charms on the wearer. And what kind of chivalrous Gryffindor would I be if I allowed a incredibly sweet, hopelessly clumsy, completely adorable, ridiculously beautiful (I mean inside as well as out as because I'm still not sure I have seen the real you) women like yourself to suffer the elements wile I wallow it the lap of luxury or hell whatever. Just take care of it for me please and return it when you finished. Stay warm and safe.**_

_**Harry**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She decided to take a risk and quickly removed the Demiguise cloak and replaced it with Harry's. She was only visible for less than a second and prayed that her position went undetected which it did for on Privet Drive any decent, respectable person would be in bed asleep. She then a couple of protective charms on the parchment refolded the note put it in her back pocket. She placed the Demiguise cloak in her knapsack.

She walked out into the rain and to her surprise she didn't feel the rain or the cool air_. 'Must have a climate control charm and a built in water repelling charm.'_

After returning to her post she started to think about the note that Harry had written. Was he flirting with her, of course not. Why would he do that he was rich, famous, brave and handsome. He was a hero a real hero. Not the boy-who-lived but Harry he always stands up and fights for what he believes in and always tries to help his friends. So why would he be interested in her she was seven years older than him. But he had said that he thought that she was beautiful on the inside. But he had also stated that he was curious at to her natural form. While it was true that they had not spent that much time together they had spent a lot of time talking last summer at Grimmauld Place. They had talked about different things for hours. It was late at night and he would have nightmare not be able to get back to sleep and she would be on call for the order which meant sitting there waiting for something to happen.

They had talked about everything from her abilities to the night You-Know-Who came back. They had even compared their childhoods. Hers had be wonderful a mother and father who loved her. He had finally opened up and told her some of the things that the Dursleys had done to him as a kid. After the summer he had written her at first then had stopped and she had assumed that he was at school with his friends why would he want to keep in touch with her. When he had seen her at Christmas he had explained that he had found out that his mail was being intercepted by Umbridge. She knew the toad, and that interfering with the owl post was illegal however Umbitch (as Harry had called her) was close to Fudge so there was nothing the she could do about the situation. They had a few more chances to talk over the holidays.

This was the first time she had stood watch here this summer because she suspected that the disagreement she had with Dumbledore about sending Harry back to this place. The only reason she was here at all was that a few of the usual watch standers had be hurt trying to stop a Death Eater raid in Brighton.

If she was completely honest with herself she more than fancied Harry, she was falling for him. She still had a hard time believing that she had connected more with a fifteen year old boy-no that wasn't right young man because with all that he had been through in his life is no boy, than the other blokes that she had dated over the years.

The light in his room is out now.

'_He must have gone to bed'_ she though _'Sleep well Harry.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sunlight crept into the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Harry Potter opened his eyes to find that he wasn't alone. There was a women sitting at his desk. He jumped to his feet grabbing his wand from under his pillow in the process falling into a dueling stance.

The women also got to her feet however didn't move to draw her wand she just stood there. She was rather petite maybe 5'4 maybe 8 ½ stones she and dark brown wavy about half way down her back and her eyes were the brightest of blues. And it was quite possible she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She looked to be in her early twenties and as his eyes travel from her face to the curves of her body. Which was covered in a neon pink weird sisters tee-shirt that looked several sizes to small for her C-cup and a pair of form fitting jeans. "Like what see" the women said in a voice that he recognized right away.

"Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry, I see you've been working out."

At this point he remembered that he had slept wearing only a pair of boxer. He in blushed, reaching down to were he had discarded his shirt the night before.

"Why are you here, Tonks." Harry said, trying not to look at her.

Tonks seeing his embarrassment reached into the knapsack on the desk, she pulled out the neatly folded gossamer cloak Harry had sent her. Then she moved a few steps closer and holding out the cloak to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry this is a remarkable cloak. It only stopped raining about a hour ago. It would have been miserable night without it."

Harry took the cloak from her.

"I'm glad it helped you."

Tonks smirked at the fact that Harry was still avoiding looking at her. Moving forward still eyeing Harry's muscles through his shirt.

"You said you like to see my natural form so what do you think?" For the first time in long time she felt nervous about her appearance.

At this last statement he finally looked at her again and smiled.

"So this is you," then noticing her nervousness moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder "Why are you so nervous your beautiful Tonks, you know that don't you."

Her face brightened immediately and she threw herself at him without thinking. Harry not being prepared for the onslaught, fell back on to the bed. She pressed her lips to his and a second latter Harry felt her tongue brush against his lips begging for entrance. He didn't have much experience with kiss or girls in general but apparently he his body new enough for his lips parted and the kiss deepened.

After a few minutes their hands began to wander over each others body. A rather long snog session they broke apart breathing hard. Still laying next to each other on the tiny bed.

"So what does mean" Harry said quietly.

It was his turn to be nervous as the silence seemed to last for ever.

"I can't speak for Harry, but for me I fancy you and have for a long time now I want to be together.....but if you don't want me I understand." The last part was spoken in almost a whisper. She was truly afraid of the answer.

In response reached over and put his arm under her head and pulled her closer. For the next hour there was nothing said the just lay there and held each other and let what had happened sink in. Then the silence was broken by Harry

"What do we do now."

She was pensive for a moment the answered "We should probably keep this to ourselves for a while. I know for a fact that Dumbledore will try to keep us apart."

"He does have control issues doesn't he. Then again I'm not sure that many people would understand with the age difference maybe we should keep it a secret until I'm of age."

Then seeing her face fall. He turned on his side to face placing his hand on her cheek and stocking it with his thumb. He truly notice that her face was thinner that the heart shape he was used to; He could see the Black's blood in her a mixture of Sirius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. But at the same time clearly unique.

As his hand meet her cheek she looked up and Blue found Green.

"I would like nothing better that to tell everyone that were together but you said it yourself Dumbledore would take who knows what measures to keep us apart. Not to mention the paper the would probably crucify you. Mrs. Weasley yell at the both of us about what is and what is not appropriate behavior for persons our ages and snogging each others brains out is not one of them." He grinned boyishly at her and wagged his brows at her before crushing her lips with a searing kiss.

"Well sneaking around might be fun after all," she paused for a moment as if unsure how he would react but her curiosity got the better of her "Harry, last night when I was outside I saw a black bird a hawk, and you don't have to tell me. I'm not trying to get information for Dumbledore or anything like that I promise, never mind..."

She stopped suddenly and started to get up from the bed, fear in her eyes. Until Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to him she didn't resist and her head came to rest on his shoulder her shoulder fitting perfectly into the crook of his arm.

"I'm not upset Tonks. I know your curious. I would be to if I were you. But why do you keep acting like you're afraid of what I'm going to say or of how I'll react to what you say? Please trust me, I trust you."

"I haven't had a lot of luck with dating not that I've dated a lot, only three serious boyfriends. One at Hogwarts and two since and by serious I mean we dated for longer than a month. The one at Hogwarts was the longest almost six months. Then he dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with him...well I dumped him or we just ended because we almost slept together but when we were close he asked me to change into another girl I knew that was in our year...anyway I ran out of the empty classroom and me and Char...The guy never really spoke much after that."

Harry had kept quiet through her admission could guess the rest. "Let guess the other two have similar stories. And the other blokes you've dated that didn't even last past a few dates before making right arses of themselves. Judging by the way I've seen some of the guys at school act..." He finally made a connection 'She had started to say a name and then stopped so it had to be someone I know she had said Ch...Or Char...No it couldn't Charlie Weasley was in her class I think.'

He took a moment and then continued "Charlie Weasley right the first boyfriend." He could feel her head nod against his chest. "I thought he was a better guy than that." His voice was dripping with equal parts anger and disappointment.

"I know its a cliché but he was young and maybe he's different now he was a nice guy he just made a very bad choice." She paused "Besides over the past year I have felt closer to you than anyone I've ever known...I know we only been seeing each other for a couple of hours but that's how I feel."

"I feel the same way but I still can't believe that you would return my feelings. I've become used to being everyone's friend."

"I'd do some more to convince you that you're more than my friend but your relatives will be up soon so and I should be on watch" the metamorph said almost purring.

A second latter the young women got out of the bed. Harry instantly felt the lose of warmth next to him and rose as well.

Harry watched as her face grew more heart shaped and her hair became short and spiky and turned bubblegum pink. She gave him a cheeky smile before he giving him a passionate kiss.

"So when does your watch end."

"Noon, Mad-Eye's taking over for me. But I'll be back at midnight and after I turn over I'll come up here."

"Okay, I will see you then. Tonks..." he thought for moment "Is there something else I could call you more personal than Tonks."

She looked in his eye and saw his sincerity. So she thought for a minute of so the answered "Well my mum calls me insist on calling me Nymphadora" her face grimaced the continued "My dad calls me Dora. I don't mind that to much but it may be a little weird because he is the only one who does" then she consider something she hope she would not regret "You can call me Nym or maybe Nymmy but not Nymph, Nymphy, and for damn sure not Nymphadora. Got it, Mister Potter!"

She emphasized the Mister Potter with a playful poke to the chest.

He smiled and gave a her quick peek of the lips.

"Yes Nym, dear, anything you say Nymmy Poo."

"Git" she said with a giggle and a playful swat on the arm.

Their banter was interrupted by his uncle's bellowed from down stairs **"BOY, STOP BEING LAZY AND GET DOWN HERE AND HELP YOUR AUNT WITH BREAKFAST. AND I MEAN NOW!!!"**

"Oh Shite," he looked at his alarm clock "Its after eight already its been nearly three hours already..."

"**BOY DO N0T MAKE ME COME UP THERE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!" **

"We both need to go, I'll see you later Harry."

Harry kissed her quickly. "Tonight, I'll tell you about the hawk..."

"You don't have to..." She was stopped by finger on her lips.

"I want to" He moved away from her and picked up his pants and pulled them on. He saw her pull on the Demiguise cloak and disappear.

As he stepped out of the smallest bedroom.

He heard his uncle again **"BOY..."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was again laying on his bed starring at the ceiling hoping that he had not imagined this morning. He glanced at the alarm clock 11:45. He was tired after playing the Dursley's house-elf all day but he really wanted to see his Nym. _'My Nym I like the sound of that'_ he thought. He had already gotten ready for bed but tonight he was wearing pyjamas.

He knew he had to trust her because if he couldn't trust her then who could he trust with this what ever this is.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the soft pop of apparition. He had his hand on his wand just in case it was need. However it was unnecessary. Nym remove her cloak to reveal her hair was now a livid purple with eyes to match.

"Hey Nym" He asked getting out of bed and moving toward her "how was your day." He punctuated the statement with a kiss. Which she readily returned as he deepened it. This time he pushed her on to the bed, falling on top of her both of their hands starting to explore each others body.

A half hour later Harry ended the intense snog session when he pulled away and got off the bed and move to his closet. At the back of the closet he retrieved the letter and sword. He walked back over to Nym who was now sitting up on the bed. He place the sword on the bed and handed the letter to Nym. Who took it and began to read. She finished a couple of minutes later. Handed the letter back to him.

"You going to go."

"Yes."

She did not respond she reached in her back jean pocket and pulled out a letter of her own and handed it to him.

"I found one of those hawks at my window when I went home after Mad-Eye relieved me" She said a he began to read...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dear Nymphadora Cassiopeia Tonks,**_

_**Your presence is required at the Gringotts London Branch on an urgent mater. It has been brought to our attention that you are currently working with Headmaster Dumbledore. We would ask that you not inform the Headmaster as to this meeting as it is the opinion of myself and the Bank the he would endeavor to stop you from attending. **_

_**We also suspect your post is being monitored, by the Headmaster or one of his agent acting on his behalf that is why we sent this with one of our saber hawks they are breed to be immune to repelling charms and have a natural stealth which makes them almost undetectable.**_

_**The letter is a portkey set of to bring you to my office at ten o'clock on the 31st of July.**_

_**Hipcutter**_

_**Senior Account Manager **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think this mean, Nym, it has to be the same meeting right?"

"Same day and time signed by the same Goblin." Nym said only half paying attention to the conversation. She was now examining the old sword more specifically the crest with the lightning bolt.

"I've seen this before, well not exactly..." then she moved her right hand to the bottom of the section and pointed to the lightning bolt. Then continued "This however is knew...In all the ones that I seen this was a group of three, four-pointed stars."

"What is it then?"

"Well I was still at the Auror Academy and they had us studying the founding of the Wizengamot, nine hundred years ago near the end of the lives of the founders. Of course then is was the called the Counsel of Nobles which had the same function as the Wizengamot. But the charter was never changed just the name. They just started making changes and actually the Wizengamot was the one who wrote and ratified the Charter for The Ministry or as the charter refers to it as The Central Wizard Government. Basically they did it so they didn't have to make all the daily decisions and the Charter also gave the Minster or as was called The Governor of Magical Britain, his privileges and responsibilities. Over the years the Wizengamot have added or changed these...."

At this point Harry interrupted her "Okay, Nym take a breath I don't think that I have ever seen you go into such detail about something before however interesting this history lesson was and don't get me wrong your much better than Binns. How does the charter relate to this crest."

She actually blushed. "Oh it was on every page of the charter. And on the signature page with all the founding members of the Council of Nobles signatures it was at the top of the page with the oath of membership.

"All members take the oath when they are either granted membership by achieving a certain level of wealth either monetary or by owning large tracks of land. They are the given the title of Baron once that level is reached it is confirmed by Gringotts and the funny thing is that even if the family falls into abject poverty the title can't be taken away.

"The other way is granted merit of a accomplishment by service to the wizarding world and given the title of Lord by a vote of the Wizengamot that's how Dumbledore received his he's a half-blood and both his parents were muggleborn. Anyway the lordship then becomes hereditary and can be passed down you are also granted a family crest and Charter. And are a are given a family signet ring. When the signet is made they add a few drops of your blood. This makes the ring only able to be worn by someone of the founding member's bloodline.

"At the same time it the signet is also tied to the family charter and can only the be worn by the head of the family, as dictated by the charter, as to how succession is done for the family some allow female head of families some forbid it. For the most part its father to son."

As she stopped because she finally noticed Harry grinning at her and knew she had been rambling. However her boyfriend took pity on her and said "Tell me how all this ties to that crest" Harry said pointing to the crest.

"My point is all members of the Wizengamot before they are excepted they place their hand on the Charter for the Council of Nobles and 'Swear to follow all the codes of establishment for this Charter'."

Harry look at Nym but before he could voice his question she answered it "There were only three listed under the crest on the signature page before the actual signatures. The first one was to never cheat on a vote, this mean using the Imperius or something to control another member. The second says that there is no dueling or challenging others to a duel in the chamber. But it says that you may defend yourself or another if attacked but only necessary force. The third state that you take responsibility for any proxy you should choose."

"Proxy, so they can just send someone else to do their job no wonder every things all turned to shite."

"Well no, no one what's to lose their magic the oath is magically binding. If the proxy brakes one of the Codes of Establishment then they, mean the actual member, would be punished by their own magic. They could lose their magic and become a squib or in the case of a man he could lose something more personal or both. But this isn't a unbreakable vow so they can't die only wish they had."

"So what your saying is that this crest is on the Charter of the Council of Nobles. But no one knows what it is or what it mean. For all any one knows it could just be decoration. Wow, so you channel Hermione often..." He broke off suddenly as he fell off the bed were he had been sitting next to Nym. He was pointing and laughing at the expression on her face.

When he stopped laughing he stood up took her in his arms and said "Enough of that well find out on my birthday, right."

She nodded. Then gave him a searing kiss.

When they broke apart minutes later she said "Why don't we get some sleep I set up so magical tripwires around the perimeter so if any one magical approaches the house." As she finish she began to take off her jeans. The reverted to her natural state.

"I like your natural form best it truly suits you, it make me feel that you trust me. Well that and your so amazingly sexy..."

"No I am not in this form I'm plain. But I revert in my sleep...so." She shrugged "Thanks for saying it though."

Harry scowled at her "Why do you do that? You never self-conscious about thing why don't you like your natural form."

"I don't know its just when I started Hogwarts the other kid always wanted me to look like this way or that and after a while figured out that the other forms were more interesting. Than this" she indicated herself "After first year I stayed in the form you usually see me in except when I went home on school breaks my parents always insisted that I take my natural form around the house."

"Kids are stupid you know that and what I said I said not to be nice. I meant it you are beautiful and I think I'm going to learn from your parents and start insisting that when we're alone the you give me the pleasure of looking at that beautiful face and spectacular body. Will you do that for me."

"Okay" she smile evilly "If you take off those hideous Pyjamas."

A few minutes later Harry was in his boxers Nym was in a t-shirt and panties. They were snuggle up to each other with the lights out. Just starting to doze off. To the most peaceful sleep either had ever had.


	2. Chapter Two: The Seat of Power

**Chapter Two: The Seat of Power**

The past week and a half had gone by quickly for Harry. He had spent almost every night with Nym, even when she wasn't on watch she would just apparate directly into his room the only night she had not come was the night Moody was out there with that bloody eye of his. Their relationship was progressing quickly he thought. Not physically all they had done was some...well if he was honest a whole lot of snogging then cuddling until they fell a sleep.

'_Boy if Seamus or Dean knew that I had a beautiful women in my bed and I was happy to cuddle and sleep I'd never hear the end of it from those two.'_ Harry thought to himself _'then again if you listened to Seamus he's had sex with half the girls in our year and one year ahead and behind us. While trying to hide is infatuation for Lavender Brown. Then again who believes a word that braggart says.'_

While his Physical relationship was not charging ahead the emotional connection was growing daily as they share more and more of their personal secret and telling stories from their childhood both happy and painful. Harry had also told her about his adventures at Hogwarts the philosopher's stone the Chamber including the terror of finding Ginny laying on the cold stone floor of the chamber. The rescue of Sirius third year, Death of Cedric in the grave yard and the nightmare that was his relationship with Cho.

It was his sixteenth birthday today, he was to be portkeyed to Gringotts in ten minutes. Nym was on watch last night and had left just before eight this morning. They had discussed this and she would be here any minute to take her portkey to Gringotts. She had made the joke that she wasn't technically derelict in her duty because she was going with him and she was suppose to keep an eye on him and that was what she was doing.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of a soft pop. The cloak slide off the young Auror to reveal her long dark brown hair. She had since that first night taken to staying in her natural form all the time and now excepted that Harry genuinely preferred it. Although if she got bored she would start quickly rotating her hair color but left her face the same and often stopped when she realized that she was doing it. Now she even didn't remember to change before she left. And Harry was curious to know if she would portkey to Gringotts like this...he hope that she would.

Nym walked toward him and to his shock instead of wearing her usual t-shirt and jeans she was wearing a nice set of robes. Not elaborate or expensive like Malfoy always wore but appropriate for the situation. Standing in front of him she gave him a chaste peak on the lips.

"Two minutes" she said throwing the cloak on the bed. Then pulled the letter out of her robes.

He was wearing his school robe well because they were the only robes he owned. His letter in his back jean pocket. He looked at his watch it was new Nym gave it to him for his birthday. The face said 'Toy Watch' it was a simple design but looked expensive as a mater of fact. He knew it probably was the box said Harrods. He had tried to tell her it was to much but she had talked him into accepting the watch. He smirked to himself as he thought _'It just means she can't argue when I spend a fortune on her at Christmas now can she...'_

"Bloody Hell."

He had just realized he had under a minute until the portkey left. Quickly he reached down and picked up the sword from the bed. Shooting Nym a glare for giggling at him.

"Might just need that" she managed to say between giggles.

Seconds later he felt the familiar tug behind his naval. Then the smallest bedroom was empty.

Unbeknownst to Harry or Tonks before the end of term Dumbledore had placed several very powerful and magical signature specific to prevent Harry from being portkeyed or apparated away by any one but him.

This however because the goblins of Gringotts are among the craftiest beings on the planet. Were as always prepared, they simply had ten of their best portkey makers pour magical energy into the portkeys they made for their most important clients and all related parties.

As the portkeys left there was a concussive boom that shook the house and broke all the windows, as the wards on Number Four, Privet Drive collapsed (along with a good potion of the Roof) not just the anti-portkey ward but all of them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Several hundred kilometers away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the headmasters office newly repaired silver instruments suddenly started swirling and beeping, and flash lights of all colors. And the old man sitting at the desk paled and felt as though he had aged another twenty years.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fifteen minutes earlier at _The Burrow _in the room on the top landing four teenager gathered prepared to leave.

The day after Ron had receive package from Gringotts he had been surprised when Susan had arrive after breakfast. They had planned to meet this afternoon at her manor. But she had pulled him by the hand out side to the orchard. Were she had shown a letter from Gringotts. They had come to the conclusion that it must be the same meeting after he had told her about his own letter and the sword. Her letter was more vague as to why she was to go. It did however worn her that due to their relationship her post was being monitored and that she should be careful of the information she put in her correspondences. And that it was recommended that she keep the meeting a secret. Because Dumbledore would try to stop it.

Right as Ron had leaned into kiss Susan, he heard a twig snap.

It had be Ginny who had over heard them. That didn't surprise Ron in the least because his sister had be snooping and gathering information and dirt on her brothers since she could walk. No what had surprise Ron was when she had ask Ron and Susan to follow her.

The three of them bad gone upstairs to her room. Where she had a letter of her own to show the couple. Quickly reading the letter and found it almost identical to Susan's.

She had then told them that Hermione had gotten one early this morning as well. So they had all trooped to Percy's old room where Hermione was entertaining herself with some light reading which meant that she had some point before coming to _The Burrow_ this year tried to buy out Flourish and Botts judging by the pile of book.

Hermione had immediately wanted to see the sword, Ginny and Susan were curious as well.

Once they where in his room he placed it on the desk by the window. Surprisingly enough it was not Hermione that noticed some thing about the sword it was Susan. She had said that the crest with the chess piece was similar to one that was on several ancient Ministry documents and charters. She also said that she thought that this crest was a variation making it his personal crest. That it represented him rather than a house, but that it still link him to a group, or family.

Ron was brought back to the present by the tug behind is naval. As with Number Four, as the three Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff passed through the anti-portkey wards all the wards on _The Burrow_ were destroyed with an even larger concussive boom. However _The Burrow_ fared better than Privet Drive due to the magically reinforced walls and windows. However the whole house shook and Molly Weasley who was in the process of making lunch was knocked to the floor.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Half a hour earlier Molly Weasley was cleaning up from breakfast she had cleared the table; to start on the dishes when the flooed to life. She tightened her grip on her wand she wasn't up to the standards of the aurors but she was the Hogwarts Dueling champion her Seventh years Professor Flitwick had said that she could have competed professionally and he should know he was the five time European Champion.

Over the last year while the children were away at Hogwarts; she had practice with the other members of the order several times a week especially Tonks and Hestia. The Auror and Unspeakable were very well trained and she needed to be able to take care of her family. That included Harry and to a slightly lesser existent Hermione.

As the fire died down Susan Bones step in the to kitchen, and smiled at Molly.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley I trust that Ron told you that I was coming over this morning."

"Yes dear, Hermione said that you were all going to play that muggle game that she brought Monopolly...or some such thing. He's in his room just leave the door open."

As Molly watch the girl go through the kitchen door she was momentary saddened. She had always wanted Ronald end up with Hermione and for that matter she wanted Ginny end up with Harry. But that was not going to happen and Susan was a lovely girl she seemed to be very sweet and quite smitten with her Ronald. It wasn't fair for her to hold it against the girl. Ron and Hermione seemed to be as close as ever they had seemed awkward around each other for couple of weeks or so after she arrived but about a week ago they went back to normal.

She soon finished the dishes and had started the laundry. Her thoughts were on Harry and how to get her surrogate son away from those horrible relatives of his. Dumbledore was being stubborn about this. She was truly being to think that his age was finally catching up with him.

She and Arthur were grateful to him for his help in securing the children's scholarships to Hogwarts. They were greatly needed after her father's was murdered by the followers of that foul thing a few months after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's first fall ending the first war. Her father had left her a substantial amount of gold. That was gone after paying tuition for Bill, Charlie, and...Well Percy. The thought of him almost brought her to tears. Where had she gone wrong with him...That and repairs to and expanding _The Burrow _after the war and the money was gone.

Arthur and her had just begun to discuss possibly applying for the standard permits to teach them at home or looking at the half dozen smaller wizarding schools in Britain they weren't at the level of Hogwarts but they were perfectly adequate, and much less expensive. It had been the spring before the twins were to start school. When the illustrious Headmaster had shown up on their doorstep. She hadn't seen him since she the night he had told her of the death of her twin brothers.

Dumbledore had said that with everything that her family had sacrificed over the years for the wizarding world; that they deserved something in return. He went on to explain to them that he was in charge of a discretionary fund establish with the gold left to the school by some of the victims of the war. He went of to explain that he had already authorized payment of the twins tuition their first year. He when on to say that he had already set a side the gold to pay for all four of her children for their entire education.

It was such a blessing that she was sad to say she didn't look further into where the money came from. And thought very little of it until after Ron's first year and Dumbledore had again shown up at the door. He had said that it would be a personal favor to take Harry Potter into her home. Like she needed to be convinced he had become Ron's bestfriend and the twins were very fond of him. She told him that she had already discussed it with Arthur and that if they had not heard from him by Friday the had decided to go and get him. Dumbledore said that would not be necessary that the boy was perfectly fine there for now but to expect him in a couple of weeks. Then as he stood from the table where he had been sitting, walked to the door and turn with almost forced casualness and said

"Oh Molly before I forget, the children's tuition has been paid for another year...Ginevra's too."

With that he left the Weasley Matriarch alone with one thought on her mind _'May Merlin watch over us for I believe that we have sold our very souls.'_

Over the years since the incident in her kitchen, Dumbledore had asked simple things of her that she take Harry in every year. That was no problem since she would anyway however since You-Know-Who's return he had asked for information on Harry what he's thinking, feeling has he done anything out of the ordinary. She and Arthur had always done their best to make their answers as vague as possible. They didn't want to betray Harry they loved him like he was one of their own. It had been a fine line giving Dumbledore truthful answers with no real insight.

With the Laundry washing she was just finishing her bread for the day and was about to put it in the oven so that it would be ready for lunch. She had the Sheppard's Pie ready to put in once the bread was done. Just as she shut the oven door. There was what sounded like a massive explosion, the house shook and she was knock off her feet. Suddenly she could not fill the ward. Panic set in and she quickly got to her feet, through the kitchen door. Toward the stairs

"RONALD, GINNY, HERMIONE" She screamed as she took the stairs two at a time her wand in her hand ready to use deadly force on any one attempting to harm a member of her family.

She reached the landing where Ginny's room was entering it quickly wand first. Molly found nothing and moved on. She checked all the other rooms end up in Ron's. Seeing that this room was also empty she rushed back downstairs to the kitchen and to the floo.

She flooed the first person she could think of. Her husband and told him what happened.

"I'll be right there I floo Headquarters then Gringotts and get Bill there to help. When it comes to wards he's the best."

As she pulled away from the fireplace the adrenaline started to wane and she fell in a heap on the floor of kitchen. Shacking and sobbing. One thought running on a loop _'My babies they took my babies and I didn't protect them.'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Harry arrive the first thing he noticed was that Nym wasn't there. But he was not alone towering over him was his best mate Ron. They were in a large office that was elaborately decorated though it was dimly lite.

"You're the other person the letter talked about."

"Apparently, but Susan, Hermione, and Ginny were with me they had letters similar to mine."

"Susan huh" Harry said a bit surprised "I know someone was with me to..." He noticed some thing behind Ron "You there in the corner who are you." Harry said.

Ron turn quickly wand ready and saw that someone was standing not far from the door. The person stepped forward into the light.

"Neville" they both said together but Harry continued "What are you doing here, mate."

"Same as you I think" he said lifting his right arm to showing the scabbard blade in his hand.

"But the letter said that there were only two. There are three of us. And where are the girls that were with me." Ron pointed out.

"Indeed" the voice came from the door where a goblin a large one at almost five feet tall. "I apologize for the deception but as I said the post could not be trusted so I mislead you on that point. You see if one of you were found out they would have link you Mr. Weasley to Mr. Potter. And all of the ladies portkeys delivered them to my outer office my assistant escorted them to one of our conference rooms down the hall." As he spoke the Goblin moved across the room and behind the desk and sat down.

"Please sit gentlemen." He paused and indicated three empty seats "Now the letter to Mr. Longbottom was accurate and told him to expect two others. Again because the post. I realize that I sound paranoid but you two" he point a finger a Ron and Harry now sitting in front of him. "Live within Dumbledore's sphere of influence, Mr. Longbottom however has his Grandmother the Lady-Baroness as his personal protector. Even Dumbledore would hesitate to start a confrontation with that woman." He grinned at them though it looked like he was snarling.

"Gran can be a little much but she means well."

"Great women, very strong. I've been rude, as you may have guessed I am Master Hipcutter, I am the Senior Account Manager as well as the Account Manager for all three of your accounts. Now we have a lot to cover now you three have a decision to make. Do you want to go over your inheritances on your own or together?"

"I don't care if Ron, and Nev stay I trust them."

"Do you two agree?"

Ron and Neville both nodded their consent.

"Very well we begin with you Mr. Longbottom since yours is the most straight forward. The Longbottom Family is the third old family still in Britain they date back before the founders of Hogwarts." The Goblin opened a file in front of him "Now the last head was you father Frank Longbottom now your father is not dead but in accordance with the Longbottom Charter after he was incapacitated for five years his will went into effect, naming you as his sole heir. He left his mother Lady-Baroness Augusta Longbottom as your guardian and regent until your sixteenth birthday, which was yesterday.

"The Longbottom Family Vault, Vault Number 5 contains approximately 12,087,654 Galleons a complete audit was finished yesterday, the vault also contains family jewelry and precious gems. Frank and Alice Longbottom's Personal Vault, Vault number 1234 the balance is 35,213 Galleons. Ownership of Longbottom Manor, you also have houses in France and Germany. Your last account Manager Sawtooth made several lucrative investments both in the magical and muggle world." He ran a small wand over a parchment in the file a copy appeared on top of the original. Then handed it to Neville "that is a list of your assets. You also have a seat in the Wizengamot."

Hipcutter opened the desk drawer and remove a small box and a small ancient looking journal. He sat them on the desk and pushed them across to Neville.

Neville seamed to know what they were picked them up and opened the box to reveal a signet ring he took it out and placed it on the ring finger of his right hand. As he finished a ribbon of blue light left the ring and spiraled around his body. He then placed the journal in the inner pocket of his robes.

"Do you have any questions Lord-Baron."

"Yes, how did you get the ring from my Gran."

"The patriarch's Signet and Journal automatically returns to your family vault when Head of Family Dies comes or comes of age which as of yesterday you are in accordance with your family charter."

"Any thing else Lord-Baron."

"What about the sword I don't understand its importance."

"The swords we will discuss at the end because it will concern the three of you. Once we have finish with your individual inheritances, we will move on with the joint inheritance.

"Now if there is no more questions we will move on to Mr. Weasley now." He paused for questions when none seemed forth coming. He continued "Mr. Weasley, This is your maternal grandfather's will." He held up a piece of parchment "It was partially read after his death. Their was only one other beneficiary your mother Lady Molly Rebecca Weasley née Prewett. Since she has already heard the part that pertains to her. Her presence for this is not required so I shall read the will in its entirety then we will go over your assets. Is there a questions before I continue" He paused look directly at Ron and then started to read.

"I, Lord-Baron Ignatius Ronald Prewett, being of sound mind and body. And acting of my on volition. I hereby bequeath to my only daughter, and my only surviving child Lady Molly Rebecca Weasley née Prewett the sum of 125,000 Galleons and my love and regret that I left her to soon.

"To my young Grandson Ronald, All remaining monies and assets of the House of Prewett. Furthermore I hereby formally in the presence of the witnesses signed below, name Ronald Bilius Weasley as my Heir and Successor as Patriarch of the House of Prewett in accordance with the Prewett House Charter. And in the hope that he can return hope and Justice to Britain were I failed."

"It is signed, Lord-Baron Ignatius Ronald Prewett, Patriarch of the Noble House of Prewett, witnessed by Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, and Hipcutter Junior Account Manager. The signatures are dated November 3, 1981, approximately one week before his death, By the way."

Master Hipcutter again opened the drawer and removed a ring and Journal. He slid them in front of Ron repeated the same process as Neville. After the blue light had faded Hipcutter continued "Now I will give a brief over view of the your assets, If you have question feel free to interrupt. Now I have managed this account since your grandfather died. My predecessor was the then Senior Manager Ragnok now Director of Gringotts. He became assumed his current position shortly before the will. And had a great deal of respect for your grandfather.

"The Prewett Family Vault, Vault Number 4 contains approximately 22,755,584 Galleons a complete audit was finished last week, the vault also contains family jewelry and precious gems. Your grandfather emptied his personal vault and transferred its contents to the main family vault, Ownership of Prewett Hall, you also have houses in France and Germany, a villa in Italy. I have made investments both in the magical and muggle world they are returning a healthy profit." Again he ran a small wand over a parchment in the file. Then handed the copy to Ron "this is a list of your assets. As with your friend here you have a seat in the Wizengamot. That concludes your inheritance, do you have any questions Lord-Baron?"

"How can I be named as his heir why not my older brothers Bill's the oldest." Ron said a bit unsure Susan had said something about the family charter but wanted to know for sure.

"That was his choice, all I can say is that it is in accordance with your houses charter. Which says that the patriarch may chose any male blood relative. You meet the criteria so you are the Lord-Baron Ronald Bilius Weasley-Prewett formally you are now Lord-Baron Prewett your children will bare that name. Anything else Lord-Baron?"

Ron shook his head.

"Now Mr. Potter, I have saved your for last because yours has a few sticky points and you will have to make a few decisions about some things. We will start with the will of your parents more accurately your fathers as head of the family your mother was no doubt consulted it should have beenpartially read as is the custom when the primary is to young to understand. We simply hold a small reading and disclose the portions that pertained other beneficiaries. However there was a discrepancy of note in that reading. As there was a section that was to be read that wasn't. We always document important meetings we use a very accurate transcription quill which is protected from tampering by the oldest and most powerful of goblin magicks" he paused anticipating the boys question "It over there" He pointed to a small table not far from the corner were Neville had arrived it was now floating in midair literally hanging on their every word.

"Shall we continue now" the trio nodded "I will read the complete will and then I will discuss the violations, then we will discuss your assets and discuss Rustyknife's" he said the name almost spitting it out as if it was foul "mishandling of your account and the measures we are implementing to correct the situation.

"After that we shall deal with the will of Sirius Black. Any questions thus far Mr. Potter?"

"I thought that the other Beneficiaries had to be here for the read of Sirius' Will?"

"Excellent question, a the primary you are entitled to an advanced preview of the will, actually the way Sirius Black set the terms of the his Will you have final approval of any property or money or property given and the terms can be changed to something you feel is more appropriate.

"Any Questions before I Begin...No...I, Lord-Baron James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body. And acting of my on volition. I hereby bequeath, To Sirius Orion Black, My bestfriend, my brother, I leave my copy of The Marauder's Guide to Mayhem, I know you have a copy but, Lily found mine a few months ago and instead of being angry as I expected she wrote critiques of our pranks and where we could have done them better. I have learned two things. First, we should have included her more in our fun and Second, You probably shouldn't anger her, some of the things in that book would put us to shame. Take care of yourself Padfoot. *See special Provision.

"To Re..."

"What special provision" Harry interjected.

"It refers to your guardianship if it is expectable, I was planning to go into great detail after finishing the reading, Sir."

"Okay."

"To Remus John Lupin, My bestfriend, my brother, I leave you the sum of 100,000 Galleons, and my hunting cabin in the west country. I know despite yourself you have always been at home in the woods Moony. Please, I beg you take the money and get some decent robes you big furball and please know that Lily and I love you. You have be a great friend and please take care of Sirius and yourself, Harry needs you old friend. *See special Provision.

"To Peter Pettigrew..."

"**NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL IS..."**

Master Hipcutter raised his hand. To stop Harry's rant.

"He...Betrayed...My...Parents." Harry snarled he may have lowered his voice but all the anger is still there.

"Yes, I realize that Mr. Potter, and so did your father,

"To Peter Pettigrew the rat Bastard...That's right if we're dead its because he betrayed us, I don't want to believe that he would but we know that there is a traitor a in the order, Lily and I know that Sirius and Remus would never but Peter has always been weak he'll follow who ever will protect him. How he got into Gryffindor I don't know. I hope I have under estimated him, but if you are hearing this know that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keep. And Albus knows it he was the one who put up the Fidelius charm."

"Does this satisfy you Mr. Potter."

"What will satisfy me is the rat's head on a pike." Harry muttered.

Ron placed his hand on his shoulder Harry looked at Ron "Thanks mate" then turning back to Hipcutter "Please, continue."

"To my son Harry James Potter, I leave the remainder of my worldly goods and property. I hereby formally in the presence of the witnesses signed below, name Harry James Potter my Heir and Successor as Patriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. It is signed Lord-Baron James Charlus Potter witnessed by Senior Account Manager Rustyknife and Junior Account Manager Pickhook. The signatures are dated June 16, 1981.

"The Special provisions are a list your parents left for who was to receive guardianship of you in the event of their death." He then handed Harry the piece of parchment. He Harry looked it over.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_We, James and Lily Potter Hereby, declare that it is our wish to instill the Guardianship upon the following in descending order. We realize that this is a time of great uncertainty and that one or more my not out live us some we have vetted this list of possible guardians for our Beloved son Harry James Potter._

_Sirius O. Black_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley _

_Theodore and Andromeda Tonks_

_We want it made perfectly clear that under no circumstances is our son to be sent to live with Vernon and Petunia Dursley they have a strong hatred for anything magical. Petunia at best would be cold and indifferent and Dursley has a temper and would without doubt physically abuse our son I will repeat this again so that it is clear for no reason is our son to be sent to the Dursleys._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Harry finished reading Hipcutter once again opened the drawer and removed another ring box and Journal. He slid the items to Harry, who slowly picked up the items. He looked at the cover of the journal and saw the Potter family Crest.

"What does Audaces Fortuna Juvat mean Master Hipcutter?"

"Fortune Favors the Bold, Mr. Potter."

"I knew I was close." Harry said with a smile.

He place the journal in the pocket inside his robes. The he opened the ring box and removed the signet ring see the crest on the ring. He place the ring on the ringfinger of his right hand. He saw the blue ribbon wrap around him. Then he felt a cold sensation that made him shiver, the cold lessened but didn't completely vanish.

"Is it supposed to feel cold when the ribbon enters you."

"I think so it did with me too" Ron agreed.

"Not me I felt warm and safe" Neville added.

"The reason for the cold sensation is the fact that you are the only members of your Houses, you are alone" Master Hipcutter clarified. "Anymore questions Lord-Baron Potter, or shall we continue with the Will of Sirius Black."

"How did I end up with the Dursleys."

"That is one of the thing that was not executed by Rustyknife he never held the limited reading. He...he was helping Dumbledore withdraw gold from your family vault and keeping half for himself. He got Dumbledore a false letter of Guardianship which Dumbledore submitted to your Ministry. After placing you with the Dursleys.

"Their theft was limited by the trust your father put the family accounts under. He took the extra step of not only filing the paper work with his account manager but with the Will and Inheritance of office. Now they mostly handle wills and such for the public however families like the three of you are most valuable customers and warrant special attention. So your account manager handles more than your investments we handle wills and negotiations of all kinds we are your voice in these walls. Your father did his best for you. Because by duel filing the Will he insured that that department would make sure it was taken care of. It is unfortunate that after they implemented the withdrawal limit of 1000 Galleons per month on the account they allowed Rustyknife to take the lead on the readings. Which he reported done. We will discuss restitution for Rustyknife's actions later."

"Okay...Wait Remus never got the things my father left him."

"I am afraid not, that is now being rectified the gold will be transferred to his vault along with the deed to the cabin."

"What about Dumbledore and the gold he took?"

"The total amount was close to 190,000 Galleons over the years. A lot of the gold was spent however and we were unable to recover it. However this is not all bad news. We have placed lean on his assets and have ceased his patent on the twelve uses for dragon blood. Which in the end is worth far more than the gold he took he would a very wealthy man if he wasn't financing his own private war." Hipcutter smiled proudly.

"How much gold is left."

"Ah yes The Potter Assets: The Potter Family Vault, Vault Number 3 contains approximately 11,545,984 Galleons a complete audit was finished last week, the vault also contains family jewelry and precious gems. Your trust Vault currently had 8,546 Galleons, Ownership of Castle Kiln in Scotland, Potter Manor in the northern England you also have houses in France, the Netherlands, and St. Baios a private Island in the Caribbean. I have made investments both in the magical and muggle world they are recent as a measure to repair the damage done by my predecessor. At present returning a healthy profit." Again he ran a small wand over a parchment in the file. Then handed the copy to Harry "this is a list of your assets. As with your friends here you have a seat in the Wizengamot. That concludes the Potter inheritance, do you have any questions Lord-Baron or should we move on to Lord-Baron Black's will?"

"Lets get this over with please" Harry said.

"I, Sirius Orion Black,being of sound mind and body. And acting of my on volition. Hereby bequeath to my old friend Remus John Lupin, the sum of 50, 000 Galleons and all my robes. You have my very expensive but maybe out dated wardrobe and a load of gold so there is no need to wear those rags of yours. Take care of yourself Moony and Harry he'll need you.

"To my cousin Bellatrix Circe Lestrange née Black I leave the sum of one Knut and a seat next to me in hell. As one last prank I hereby as one of my final acts a Lord-Baron Black is to utilize clause thirteen of your marriage contract to Lestrange. Thus canceling the marriage and activating penalty clause six. And as soon as this paperwork is filed I hereby as Lord-Baron Sirius Orion Black Cast you out of the Black Family.

"To my favorite cousin Andromeda Celestina Tonks née Black leave the sum of 500,000 Galleons and I hereby as Lord-Baron Sirius Orion Black reinstate you into the Black Family. You are one of the bravest women I have ever meet by following you heart and marrying Ted.

"To my cousin (once removed or some such rubbish) Nymphadora _Cassiopeia _Tonks, I have come to think of you as the little sister that I never had you have one of the kindest hearts that I have ever seen. I leave you the sum of 500,000 Galleons, and ask that you train and lookout for Harry. Thanks for the laughs Nymphy, ha ha ha can't smack me now can you.

"To Narcissa Selene Malfoy, You should also know that after my escape from Azkaban and assumed the position as Head of the House of Black I learned the circumstances of your marriage. I have taken care of the contracts and a certain mutual friend would remain healthy if you were to renew your former friendship should the opportunity arise. For now I leave you the sum of one Knut because I will not aid your husband or his master. *See special Addendum.

"To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave the sum of one Knut.

"To Albus blab, blab, blab, blab Dumbledore, You have ignored the wishes of James and Lily in regards to their son and I have begun to believe that you knew of my innocence and quite possibly of Peter's true loyalties, you are after all a master Legilimens and lets face it Peter has always been shite at Occlumency. So I leave you my Phoenix medallion.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley, I wish to thank you for all the kindness that you have shown Harry over the years. As a way to repay you I have done some digging and so I leave you this file of the results as well as the sum of 300,000 Galleons.

"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, for standing by my godson's side I leave you the sum of 100,000 Galleons.

"To Hermione Jean Granger, for standing by Harry and always looking out for his best interest I leave you the sum of 100,000 Galleons and access to the Black family Libraries you have only seen the one at headquarters. That house is only one of many we only lived there because mother always liked it.

"To Harry James Potter, my godson and heir and I hereby formally in the presence of the witnesses signed below, name Harry James Potter my Heir and Successor as Patriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and to quash any objections to this I point out two points that his parents and I did complete the blood ritual and two that his paternal grandmother was Dorea Potter née Black and combined..."

"Wait Sirius and I were related that means that Nym and I are, are..." Harry said with a look of Horror on his face.

"Yes, Lord-Baron you and Sirius Black and Miss Tonks are related, however you are cousins several, several times removed. Likewise the blood ritual used to bind you to Lord-Baron Black made you no closer a blood relative than you already are. As you undoubtedly already know most of the old families have some blood relation your is rather distant."

This gave Harry some relieve as he didn't want his children to have tails or two heads or something like that.

"I apologize for the interruption Master Hipcutter, please continue."

"Not a problem Lord-Baron...and combined with the blood ritual that made me his godfather. Legally makes him have the same rights as if he were my own son. However being legal and being expectable to the charter are two different things so the family signet will cast the deciding vote. Harry I leave you this knowing that you do not want it but remember that if you refuse Draco and his father will surly lay claim to it. Then the money and political power will be in Voldemort's hands. We both know what you must do son. Now Harry I know that I probably died doing something really stupid, and your most likely blaming yourself for it. You need to know that my only regret is that I have not and now can not be there when you need me. I never should have ran off after Wormtail. I should have stayed with you. I beg you to find happiness in this world.

"It is signed, Lord-Baron Sirius Orion Black, Patriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, witnessed by Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, and Hipcutter Senior Account Manager. The signatures are dated June 13, 1996, a few days before his death."

As Master Hipcutter finished reading he again reach into the desk and removed another journal and ring box slide it to Harry and said "Lord-Baron, place the signet on the same finger as the Potter signet."

Harry picked up and opened the box revealing the Black Family signet he had seen on Sirius' hand. It was a black ram on a gray shield with an emerald for an eye.

"The same finger..."

Hipcutter nodded. Harry slide the ring on his finger as the two signets made contact and the Black signet's ribbon began circle Harry the Potter signet sent out its own ribbon which began to encircle the other ribbon. When the other ribbon was completely covered there was a bright flash. Which caused the occupants of the office to shield their eyes. In moment the light had faded and Harry was shocked to see that there was now only one ring on his finger.

He looked to Hipcutter for an explanation and was not disappointed.

"One man can not be the head of two families. As soon as the Black signet accepted you the Potter signet fought for dominance and won. If you notice the Potter Crest is different."

Harry looked down at the ring and that in the top right corner of the Potter Crest was a tri-colored ribbon Black, grey and emerald.

"That ribbon Lord-Baron, Represents the Black family. Which as a noble house is no more they are now part of the Potter family."

"That's were the sudden warmth came from." Harry said almost to himself. But was confirmed by a nod from Hipcutter he handed Harry a copy of the Black Assets.

"Now Lord-Baron Potter, The Black Assets: The Black Family Vault, Vault Number 8 contains approximately 9,655,943 Galleons a complete audit was finished last week, the vault also contains family jewelry and precious gems as well as some rather unsavory item we have isolated for you safety you have the list of items and the vault we placed them in on you summery sheet, The Blacks have several homes in England, Ireland, and France. Chief among them are the townhouse in London which Lord-Baron Black assured me that you could find..." He pause as Harry nodded then continued "and Castle De Le Noir in France. You have also gained another seat in the Wizengamot. Any question before we move on to the Special Addendums Sheet."

"I was going to ask about those so what are they."

"They are modifications to the will under certain conditions if meet. They are as follows:

"Narcissa Selene Malfoy if..."

Ten minutes later the goblin and Harry has finish their discussion on the Special Addendums and how Harry wanted to them handled.

"Now we move on to the joint inheritance. Please hold all questions until I have finished. The story behind the blades you now possess, started with one of the most powerful seers of all time Rowena Ravenclaw. She foresaw a great turning point in the destiny of the magical world. We all could enter a new Golden Age or fall into darkness. She along with her husband Godric Gryffindor..." Hipcutter raised his hand to stop any comment "At the end please...with Godric Gryffindor and their closest friend the other two founders. They negotiated with the different goblin tribes and helped us to found Gringotts. If you did not know the word gringotts means the seat of power in Gobbledegook. This band helped us unify as a people for the first time and as the years went on our unity Britain helped us dominate the other goblin tribes on a global scale. But that is another discussion. Ravenclaw saw the three of you as key to everything in her visions she described you Lord-Baron Potter as the Lightning Lord. When Gryffindor forged the swords he made a single lightning bolt represent you. The great seer saw a young man born the same year. With a brilliant strategic mind. Always willing to sacrifice himself for his leader or king. Thus a rook is your symbol Lord-Baron Prewett. And last she saw an earth elementalist born in the year of the Lightning Lord, she called him the Earth Lord. That is why the oak tree is your symbol Lord-Baron Longbottom strong and steadfast.

"It was easy for us to discover the three of you because we already know which families you would be born into. Potter, Prewett and Longbottom. She saw the family crests on the swords that you carried. She and her husband had a son William. Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff had a daughter Marie. They were married in 1013, had three daughter Helga, Gwenice, and Mary. Lord Gryffindor as the head of House Gryffindor arranged marriages for his grand daughters.

"Helga married Lord-Baron Charlus Potter. Gwenice married Lord-Baron Fredrick Prewett, and Mary married Lord-Baron James Longbottom. That is how you where found once we found Lord-Baron Potter we knew the other two had been born. So you see you three are the heirs to the founders of Hogwarts. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Vault will be divided between the three of you. They have be stagnate for more than eight hundred years. However the total amount of contained in Vaults 1 and 2 is..." Master Hipcutter looked down at one of the files in front of him "2,922,000 Galleons, staggering amount at the time. As a sign of respect we are also granting you seats on the goblin council. Which makes you part owners of Gringotts. The Four lived almost year round a Hogwarts however the four spent the last twenty years of their life building a castle in southern Scotland known only as _The Citadel." _

Master Hipcutter again reached in the drawer and removed two ring boxes but no head of house journals. He slide the boxes in front of Harry.

"But you said that all three of us were the heirs. Why do I get the rings?" asked Harry.

"Simple Lord-Baron Potter you are the descendant of the eldest daughter. As before place the rings on the same finger as the Potter signet."

"Why only two ring. What about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

"If you look at the Gryffindor signet you will see the blue and bronze ribbon in the top right corner and a yellow and black ribbon on Slytherin's. Gryffindor's was last worn by William and Slytherin's was last worn by Marie.

Five minute later Harry was looking at the Potter signet which had again changed. In the top left corner was a scarlet and gold ribbon. The bottom left was a green and silver ribbon.

"What was the ribbons that came from me and circled Ron and Neville." Harry asked looking up for his ring.

"As they were members of the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Their houses are now vassal houses to the Potters. Not subservient but strongly allied lets say."

"Its hard to believe that the Potter signet dominated the other two." Harry said with a sense bewilderment.

"Not really your family is much older than the other two it dates back to the time of Merlin. By the way with the Gryffindor and Slytherin signets you gain another four seats in the Wizengamot making a total of six" Hipcutter said as if it was perfectly obvious. "Any question?"

"You mentioned restitution for Rustyknife's actions?" Harry asked uncertain.

"Good timing, Lord-Barons if the three of you will follow we have an appointment with Director Ragnok at one o'clock" he stood and moved toward the door pulled out a gold pocket watch opened it and added "which is in ten minutes."

The three young men followed the goblin out of the office into the his outer office and beyond into a long corridor. It was lined with white marble walls with gold lamps. They passed several door with name Harry did not know or remember latter. When they reached the end of the corridor the was an ornate black oak door with a solid gold door handle. And name plate which read Director Ragnok. Hipcutter opened the door to the office. Harry and the others followed. Hipcutter walk to the small desk to the left of the door. Harry looked at the name plate on the desk which said BentTang.

"We have an appointment with the Director."

The tiny goblin looked up from his parchment and upon seeing Hipcutter he shot to his feet, he could not have been more than four foot. He moved around his desk and toward the massive black oak double doors opposite the entrance.

"Yes of course sir the Director said to show you in as soon as you arrived. Please follow me."

The tiny goblin opened the doors with some effort. He stepped into the office and waved for the others to follow.

"Master Hipcutter and the Lord-Barons Potter, Prewett, and Longbottom are here, sir." BentTang said with the same pride in his voice that Percy used to have went he talked about cauldron bottoms.

"Very well leave us" said a very old looking goblin behind a massive desk.

Harry noticed that the office was easily five times the size of Hipcutter's. Off to the side of the desk was a scared and badly beaten goblin in chains slumped on the ground. Kneeling a few feet from him was a women with grayish green skin and long black held back in a braid revealing slightly pointed ears marginally longer than a humans. She looked like she could be a female goblin. She was wearing a brown leather vest and pants under a grey cloak. Harry could not remember seeing a female goblin. She had a serrated goblin sword in her hands forming a cross in front of her, her head bowed her forehead rested on butt of the sword.

The old goblin rose to his feet and moved to greet the three young men.

"Welcome, young ones I am Director Ragnok. I assume that Master Hipcutter has informed you of the actions of this..." He pointed to the chained goblin on the floor "piece of filth."

"Yes, Director he told me."

"Please Lord-Baron call me Ragnok."

"Call me Harry."

"Ron" The tall red head add extending his hand and shook Ragnok's hand.

"And call me Neville." Neville followed Ron's example and shook the Director's hand.

"Goblins when they greet each other they exchange a galleons and the one initiating contact says 'May you days be profitable' the other says 'May your blade always be sharp'. Just something to for you three to keep in mind." Ragnok motioned for the trio to sit in the plush armchairs over by the fireplace.

"Now Harry the nameless prisoner over there is sentenced to death. I know from what I have heard about you that you would grant this worthless thing mercy. That is not our way and you should respect that. He knew that his actions could lead to this but allowed greed to overshadow his sense of duty."

Harry nodded. He could not argue with the logic of that it was their culture and to apply human morals was wrong. But then again he had help to send him to the Dursley's. The hell that was his childhood.

Ragnok nodded to the kneeling female. She returned the nod then stood and positioned the broken goblin so that he was sitting up with only his head bowed. She stood behind with the her sword in both hands blade down in a quick and precise downward strike. She severed the spinal cord at the back of his neck.

"A quick death more that he deserved" the old goblin stated.

Harry felt sick for a moment but it passed quickly as he remembered that Rustyknife had known this could happen still chose to betray the House of Potter and his own people.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and two large goblins entered from a side door.

A minute later the body had been removed and blood cleaned up. The female goblin had returned to her previous position on the floor the freshly cleaned blade now lay on the floor in front of her.

Ragnok motioned for her to approach. She was quickly rose and walk over to them after retrieving and sheathing her sword. As she approached Harry noticed that she was very tall for a goblin taller than him maybe 5'9.

"Harry this is Guttawra daughter of the nameless one and the late Councilor Grattara."

"That was her father but she...she..." Harry was not able to finish the statement it was unthinkable that someone could kill their own father.

"Yes she had to redeem her families honor her mother was one of our Queen's High Councilors. She could not live with the shame and ended her life. Guttawra is their only child she wishes to restore her families honor. To do this she is to enter into your service Harry."

"I don't understand enter into my service how?" Harry said worried about the answer.

"That is your choice Harry, slave, concubine, or if you choose a wife." Ragnok flashed a toothy smile it was almost frightening if Harry's instincts told him that the old goblin was trying to help. Harry did not want a slave or a concubine and the only wife he wanted was Tonks and that was years from now he was not ready for that. However he had the feeling that if he refused she would kill herself to redeem her family honor.

"You do not have to answer now Harry though we will need one before you leave to day."

"May I ask you something Ragnok?"

"Always Harry."

"I have never seen a female goblin before are they all so tall." Harry said glancing a Guttawra.

Ragnok let out a harsh laugh then responded. "No, she is quite tall even for a female who are usually taller than we males they are taller and more graceful while we are shorter and stalker from several millennia in the mines." He smiled again "My point is our females average 5'3 while males average 4'8. Does that answer your questions Harry?"

"I can't think of anything else for you Ragnok. Ron, Nev anything?" Harry inquired looking to his friends.

They both shook their head no.

"Harry, Ron, Neville our Queen would like an audience with you next week when would be a good time."

Harry turned to his friends who shrugged.

"When ever is covenant with her is fine."

"Now that's done lets join the ladies and then move on to the next stage." Ragnok said as he stood and gestured with his hand toward the door.

They exited the office this time Ragnok was in the lead follow by Hipcutter. Harry followed Ron and Neville out of the room. He notice he was followed closely by Guttawra.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ten minutes later they entered Hipcutter's conference room. As Harry entered the first person he looked for was Nym he found her standing in the corner talking to Ginny and Hermione. Harry was pleased to she that she was still in her natural form.

Harry looked around the room and found Susan and Amelia Bones sitting at the long table next Hannah Abbott. Sitting at the other end by herself was Fleur Delacour her face impassive.

In a chair along the far wall was the Slytherin Ice Queen herself Daphne Greengrass. Sitting very straight in her chair legs crossed at the ankles very lady like.

As the door closed behind them the sound drew the eyes of all the women in the room. They all began talking at once with the exception of Daphne and Fleur who sat their. Their gaze did shift to the Director however as he stepped to the end of the table with the big comfy chair and sat down. He picked up a wooden pyramid sitting on a wooden base. He brought it down against the base it made a banging sound like a judges gavel on the telly. Only louder it must have an amplifying charm. There was silence almost immediately.

"First before we start I need for you ladies to sign a magically binding confidentiality agreement. Which states that you will not reveal to anyone what you are about to hear or see in this room without the permission of these three young men. Anyone who refuses to sign will be asked to leave immediately. Master Hipcutter the contracts please."

As he finish and Hipcutter approached the table the old goblin leaned back in his chair to observe the women. Hipcutter removed a scroll, quill, and ink pot from his robes and placed them on the table near Ragnok. He then moved to return to his position near Harry.

Harry was proud to see that Nym was the first to move to sign the contract. She read through it quickly then sign followed by Hermione who also read though it. Harry had to laugh to himself Mione had examined a six paragraph document for ten minutes and when she found nothing out of place she signed it. Before returning to stand next to Nym she smiled brilliantly and gave him a wink. She was flirting with him at least he thought she was. As walked back to Nym her hip seemed to sway a little more she was flirting and doing a damn fine job. By the time he looked back to the contract Ginny had signed and followed Hermione's example smiled at him then walked back to the corner where Nym and Hermione stood swaying her hips in a very sexy manner.

'I'm with Nym, I'm with Nym,' Harry thought to himself as he pried his eyes off Ginny's shapely backside.

Five minutes later all the girls had signed even Daphne Greengrass, Harry had began to wonder why these girls were here he assumed that it had something to do with Ravenclaw's prophecies. When Ragnok began to explain about the prophecy about Harry, Ron, and Neville.

A few minutes the trio had joined Ragnok at the table Harry to Ragnok's right Ron beside him; Neville to the goblin's left, Hipcutter beside him.

"Are there any questions about what I have just covered?" Ragnok inquired.

"Monsieur Director, My apologies 'ow does dis involve us, eat is not dat I am unwilling to 'elp 'Arry 'e is a good person 'oo would 'elp me without hesitation I am just wandering."

"It is not a problem Miss Delacour. I was about to get to the prophecies that involved you ladies. Before I do any other questions?"

He pause for a moment and took a drink of water from the glass in front of him.

"The Ravenclaw's prophesies that applied to the Sword Bearers as she referred to them. Her entries that refer to 'the gathering' were the most specific. In those entries she described the women that would accompany the Bearers in to the Fountain of Knowledge.

Ragnok reached in to his robes and pulled out an ancient journal opened it to a marked passage.

"Miss Tonks, you were difficult to find the entry that refers to you is rather cryptic but in hindsight simple 'She is the child of forbidden love, born an outcast from the house of the stars but in which form shall she take her importance shall come from her ability to bind the group together.' The Blacks do have a penchant for giving their children with astrological names, the veiled reference to your metamorphmagus abilities and your mother being cast out of the House of Black for marrying your father.

"Miss Weasley you were the easiest find" Ragnok turned to another marked passage "'She the sister of the strategist shall join the one she has long loved, she shall add fire' once we found your brother you were a simple matter.

"Miss Granger yours was also easy to decipher 'She shall value knowledge almost as much as she values family and friendship. Her intelligence and loyalty is without measure but you shall not find her in my house nor shall she be in Helga's you shall find her in the house of my husband. Standing beside the Sword Bearers.' I believe that is fairly straight forward.

"Miss Greengrass you were difficult to find 'She shall be found in Salazar's house she is not as cold as others say. Her families house is on the decline. She battles with herself whether or not to take steps to prevent her beloved sister from a forced marriage to the Dragon.' We did not find you Miss Greengrass until your father arranged a marriage contract between your sister and Draco Malfoy. After that it became obvious it was you."

"I was not aware that my father had finalized the contract..."

Daphne did not finish she was a private person and this was a private matter once again she became resolute in her goal to save her sister not only from Malfoy but from her father. That however was also a private matter. Then for the first time she looked in to the eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived and made a decision he always risked himself to help others. Nobility, honor were not trait that Slytherins valued. But she did she would follow his lead.

"Yes I am afraid it was signed in May the exact date escapes me at the moment. I am sorry Miss Greengrass." The old goblin looked at Harry. Who at first did not understand what the Director was trying to convey to him. But suddenly he got it.

"Miss Greengrass I believe that I may be able to help you with this. If you have a few minutes after we are finished today I'll explain in greater detail." Harry said with more confidence than he actually felt.

For her part Daphne nodded her agreement.

"Miss Delacour," Ragnok continued a moment later "your passage is also straight forward 'She shall have already faced three trials in competition with the Lightning Lord.' As I said straight forward.

"Madam Bones, yours gave us a great deal of trouble 'She shall be born a generation apart, keeper of law, matched to the Lightning Lord by the maker' I believe you understand that last part Madam."

Amelia Bones nodded still trying to hide her shock.

"Lady Guttawra, yours was also rather to the point 'She is born of earth and fire, last of an old clan seeking redemption for the crimes of her father.' That is without a doubt you my dear.

"Miss Bones once we found your Aunt we found the connection 'She shall be found in Helga's house, Heir to her own house and apprentice to the keeper of law.'

"Miss Abbott yours was a given. 'She shall reside in the house loyalty. She is already betroth to the Earth Lord'."

Harry looked a Neville who blushed and grinned. Harry then looked a Hannah and for the first time saw the diamond ring on her left hand.

Ron not to be sidetracked by the revelation of Neville's engagement. "Director Ragnok is that the entire prophecy that relates to 'The Gathering' or is there more to it."

"Excellent question Lord-Baron Prewett. I was hoping to expedite a bit by simply explaining how we found the ladies but since you have asked the complete text states:

"_So it shall come to pass that at the time of the gathering. They shall number twelve. The three Sword Bearers shall enter the Fountain of Knowledge. Seven shall follow the Lightning Lord _

"_His first companion shall lead the way she is the child of forbidden love, born an outcast from the house of the stars, but in which form shall she take, her importance shall come from her ability to bind the group together._

"_His second companion shall be devoted to the Lightning Lord. She the sister of the strategist shall join the one she has long loved, she shall add fire_

"_His third companion shall seek answers among the tomes. She shall value knowledge almost as much as she values family and friendship. Her intelligence and loyalty is without measure but you shall not find her in my house nor shall she be in Helga's you shall find her in the house of my husband. Standing beside the Sword Bearers._

"_His fourth companion shall bring cunning and loyalty to the house of the Lightning Lord. She shall be found in Salazar's house. She is not a cold as others say. Her families house is on the decline. She battles with herself whether or not to take steps to prevent her beloved sister from a forced marriage to the Dragon._

"_The fifth shall be a fierce protector. She shall have already faced three trials in competition with the Lightning Lord._

"_The sixth shall bring wisdom brought from experience. She shall be born a generation apart, Keeper of law. Match to the Lightning by the maker._

"_His last companion shall be a warrior. She is born of Earth and Fire, last of an old clan seeking redemption, for the crimes of her father._

"_The Strategist shall have a companion on his journey loyal, dutiful. She shall be found in Helga's house. Heir to her own house, apprentice to the keeper of law._

"_The Earth Lord shall also have a companion her honesty and patience shall strengthen him. She shall reside in the house loyalty. She is already betroth to the Earth Lord."_

Ragnok finish to silence. "Are there any more questions."

"What exactly is the Fountain of Knowledge." Asked Hermione from her seat near the middle of the table.

"No one knows that for sure. Only the Sword Bearers can open the auxiliary vault. Located within the Main Gryffindor Vault. Now you ladies have a decision to make. Whether or not to accompany the Sword Bearer into the Fountain. It is my duty to warn you that if you choose to go you may not return the same as you enter. I will give you..." Ragnok removed a gold pocket watch and saw that it was half past two "...until three o'clock to make a decision."

Ragnok rose to his feet and quickly strode out of the room. As soon as the door was closed Harry was on his feet and standing next to Nym's chair.

"Hey you."

Was all he said before she was on her feet and in his arms no longer caring who knew about their relationship.

As she pulled back from his embrace and looked in to his eyes she said "I was worried when I arrived and you weren't there."

"I was to but Master Hipcutter said that you were alright and in a conference room well here I reckon. So what have you girls be up to in here?"

"Talking with Ginny and Hermione but after a while we ran out of things to talk about then being bored mostly." Nym replied.

"When did you two get together?"

At the sound of his best mate's voice Harry almost jumped out of his skin. He had forgotten that he and Nym were not alone.

"A couple of weeks now." Harry said deciding to be honest.

"You two look good together. I'm happy for you, Harry" said a soft voice next him, he recognized it as Ginny's there had sincerity in it.

"Thanks Ginny." He said turning see her smiling cheerfully. It did not however reach her eyes. In her eyes he could she the sadness in those beautiful chocolate pools. His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione gave him a quick hug.

"I for one am glad you were not alone all summer" Harry could tell that she was telling the truth. But as with Ginny there was still sadness in her voice.

Harry as a way to break the tension turn to where Neville was sitting with Hannah near the opposite end of the table.

"So your engaged, Nev."

Neville's smile broadened and he nodded.

"My Gran arranged for us to go to her friend's Christmas party and we have been dating ever since. Then last week I got the nerve to ask her and she said yes."

"You mumbled you mean I swear if you didn't have the ring out I'd still be trying to figure out what you were saying." The cute blond said between giggles. Not even bothering to raise her head off of Neville's shoulder.

Harry sensing that the couple wanted some time to talk. He turned his attention back to Nym. Taking her hand he lead her to a isolated corner of the room after asking Ginny and Hermione to excuse them.

"Ginny and Hermione seem to be upset. I hope they can get pass this their friendship means a lot to me." Harry said casting a dejected glance their way.

"Maybe they wont have to" Tonks said stoically. "Maayyybeee the seven of us are meant to share to share your life Harry. There has to be a reason that the seven of us were chosen to go with you."

"Nym I'm with you I..."

She put her finger to his lips to stop what he was trying to say. "I appreciate what your saying but we have only been together a couple of weeks. So I think you need to keep an open mind and see what happens. After all Ragnok said that we may not return the same as we enter."

"But, what exactly are you talking about some kind of harem?"

"Eventually perhaps, but I think you should be open to the possibilities. Harry before you go all noble on me. You should remember what that Ravenclaw had a reason for including us." Nym said calmly.

"Well I may not have a choice when it comes to Guttawra." Harry said resignation evident in his voice.

"What do you mean may not have a choice?"

Harry quickly got Tonks up to speed on the events in Ragnok's office.

"So you're going to marry her then." She said rather evenly.

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"I know you, you'd never accept a slave or a concubine so wife would be the only acceptable option."

"And your okay with that Nym."

She stepped closer putting her arms around his neck. "I'll be honest I'm not thrilled with the idea but if I have to share you; I intend to position myself as your Alpha."

"Ambitious are you." he said with his best boyish grin. "We should see who is even willing to accompany me into the fountain." He punctuated the statement by placing a kiss on her lips. Reluctantly pulling away and turning to face the rest of the room. He placed a weak _**Sonorus charm**_ on himself and said "Hello everyone, as we have about ten minutes left I was hoping that we could get a sense as to how many of you will be accompanying me, Ron, and Neville into the Fountain of Knowledge. So if you are willing to go with us please raise your hand."

A smile spread across his face as he saw that all nine women in the room raise their hands. "Well I think that is a good start no matter what a waits us in the Fountain we will face it together and I for one am grateful for that. Thank you." As he finished he put his hand to his throat the charm made his throat tingle and suddenly it stopped.

"Hmm" he cleared his throat it was barely audible. "Nym did you cancel the Sonorus charm?"

She shook her head. "I think you did wandlessly and silently. At sixteen that is amazing, most wizards can never do wandless magic, most can do silent magic to some degree. That takes a lot of practice and you weren't even thinking about it. We'll we talk to the human library reference" she glanced a Hermione with a playful smirk "after we finish with this fountain thing whatever it is"

For his part Harry just nodded in agreement.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Twenty minutes later the Harry and the entire group were exiting three of the nicest carts he had ever seen at Gringotts. Ragnok and Hipcutter were exiting the Director's personal cart. The group approached Vault Number 1 The Gryffindor Family Vault. As they approached the door Harry could see the Gryffindor Crest a gold lion on a scarlet field. Under the lion was a small round indentation in the smooth stone door.

Harry not wanting to appear ignorant again decided to try something. He place the signet ring on his right hand into the circular indention. He was apparently correct because the enormous stone door simply disappeared.

"Very good Lord-Baron Potter, now if you would follow me please."

That said Ragnok took the lead into the cavernous vault maneuvering around the mountainous piles of galleons. _'This vault has much less than the Potter or Black vaults.'_ Harry thought in amazement at the amount of gold. Before becoming even more enthralled at the racks of swords, daggers, battle axes and assorted armor. Harry silently promised himself to examine his new toys latter. A few minutes after passing the weaponry they came to a stop in front of a small stone door. The door had the same symbol that Nym had described to him the three, four pointed stars all three had a four inch slot from top to bottom.

"Sword Bearers, unsheathe your swords please" Ragnok commanded.

As Harry pulled the blade free of its scabbard. He notice the silvery metal gleamed with a almost bluish tint.

"It is Salvari Lord-Baron, ancient people called it. Manicorian steel thrice as strong as normal steel very light. Keeps a razor sharp edge forever and a day and can imprint its owner which means that it will not allow a enemy to wield it against you it is also magically resistant" Ragnok said in a dreamy voice with his eyes twinkling like a five year old on Christmas morning.

Harry had not noticed it before but it was much to light for its size it should weigh at least twice if not three times what it did.

'_My damned history of magic book weighs more.'_ He chuckled to himself.

"Now Harry place you sword into the top slot please."

Harry stepped forward and inserted the sword. Ragnok then asked the other two to do the same Ron in the right slot. Neville the left slot. As Neville finished all three blades began to turn like giant keys. Then the door swung open like to reveal the room beyond a golden glow came from the open door.

"Only the twelve of you may enter Harry. Good Luck Lord-Baron."

Harry nodded and took Nym's hand in his own and together they walk it to the golden light. Followed by Ron and Susan; then Neville and Hannah. After them the other women filtered in. Once they had all entered there was a flash of light and the stone door slammed shut.

Ragnok noticed that all three swords were no longer in the door.


	3. Chapter Three: Breaking Ranks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter in any way I'll leave that up to J.K. Rowling who gets all the credit for creating him nor am I receiving a dime for writing this story

**Chapter Three: Breaking Ranks**

It took Arthur Weasley to less that ten minutes to floo home. He had contacted the Order and his eldest son. As he stepped out of the fireplace. He saw his wife of more than a quarter century sobbing on the floor of their kitchen. He knelt next to her and took her into his arms.

"We'll find them Mollywobbles."

"I...sniff...right...here and..."

"Shhh...Its not your fault dear, now Bill is on his way. So is the Order, we will find out what happened here. I know we have our issues with Dumbledore but we may need his help to get the children back. Now come on and lets get you off this cold floor." As he spoke he got to his feet and helped Molly to hers. "Now in the chair you go while I make you some tea."

Molly left brow rose at his last comment.

"What I think I can still make a decent cup of tea."

He walked over to the stove and lite the fire then filled the kettle and put it on. He the began looking for the tea pot. After the third cupboard. He was pushed out of the way by Molly. Who went straight to the tea pot and the retrieved the tea leaves from another cupboard. Before she turned to Arthur and said

"I'll do it you've always be hopeless in the kitchen, dear besides. Might as well go head and fix lunch. With you and Bill and Merlin knows who else if we're going to get the kids back you'll need your strength."

Arthur smiled his plan had worked it was what she needed to feel useful. At that moment the floo flared to life and Bill entered the kitchen.

"Where were they when the wards fell." Bill said getting right down to business.

"In Ronald's room" came Molly's voice from near the stove.

"Good the I'll start there" Bill said as he turned to head up.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alastor Moody stood in front of Number Four, what was left of it half the roof had collapsed and there was a five meter hole in the wall of Potter's bedroom. He entered the house and walked up the stair to Potter's room. He began a complicated series of wand movements. Aurors still had not shown up yet. '_Not surprising with what their dealing at the moment._' He would be there himself if Albus had not flooed him frantic about the boy. He had never seen the old man so out of control. Some would have misinterpreted that to be concern for the boy. Moody had known the old man for to many years; he was worried alright worried that he was losing control of the boy. Just like when he had overreacted about Tonks' concern for the boy. He felt she was to close to the boy. And over Moody's objections had removed her from the watch bill for Privet Drive. If not for the fact that both Vance and Jones had been hurt Albus never would have allowed her near this place again.

As he finished casting the detection spells. He came to one conclusion a pair of powerful portkeys. Ripped threw Albus' wards like they were nothing. The only place to find a portkey that powerful is...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**GRINGOTTS"** Molly screamed at her son **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PORTKEY WAS MADE BY GRINGOTTS."**

"Molly calm down, no need to yell at the boy." Arthur said rubbing his wife's back.

"I'm sorry Bill dear" she said bring her hand up to cup her son's cheek.

It had only taken Bill ten minutes to complete the detection spells. He was far faster at them than most. But the second spell that he had cast was should be finished soon it was a pin-point spell. Which will show where the portkey took them.

"It's okay mum I know your still upset it..." he never finished as his wand began to vibrate. He took out his wand and cast the revealing spell and it showed the coordinates for the portkey they were "Gringotts they went to Gringotts."

Molly and Arthur looked at their son.

"Gringotts your sure son."

"I'm sure dad and I also detect four separate portkeys all end at the bank."

"They weren't taken they went willingly. Is that what your saying?"

"That is what it looks like mum. Though why the bank would want to see them for I don't know."

"They couldn't trust us." Molly said in almost a whisper.

"Molly you don't know that."

"Yes, we do. They believed that if they came to us that we would go to Dumbledore, and he would stop what ever it is that they were doing."

"Molly..."

"No, I am done being a drone. My own children don't trust me and I don't trust him. And nether do you not since he started using our children's education as leverage..."

"Mum what are you talking about. He who?" Bill finally interrupted his parents argument.

"Dumbledore has been controlling our lives since before the twins went to Hogwarts. When he offered the Twins, Ron and Ginny a scholarship from what he called a discretionary fund. We thought that we were so fortunate that it didn't occur to us that he wanted something from us. He is the great Albus Dumbledore champion of light after all. It wasn't until after..."

"Wait your saying that Dumbledore is basically blackmailing you and dad into doing what exactly."

"At first" Arthur began to tell his son about all the small things Dumbledore had asked of them over the years.

Ten minutes later they sat in the sitting room.

"So what now we obviously can't trust Dumbledore not to sacrifice us to the greater good. So you two head to Gringottscheck on Ron and Ginny and I go to Privet Drive and see if Harry is still there because we all know that, Harry has to be involved."

His parents looked at him with pride as he got to his feet and Disapparated with a pop.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three days earlier on an island two hundred kilometers southwest of Ireland. In the cities main council chamber a young women stood in front of the five elders. Stood a woman dressed in white leather.

"We have to act and now. The heirs to founders are about to rise." Said the women.

"This is not our concern cub. No more that it was your Great Grandfather's when he interfered in their business" said one of the men sitting behind the council table.

"You don't speak for me Rynan have you forgotten who leads the packs" the woman in white said defiantly "If we do not act darkness will swallow us all."

"Your father appointed me to this council Lauren not you" Rynan said harshly.

"Then I will have a talk with him about that" Lauren shot back.

"**ENOUGH!** You two will stop now. You young lady came here for the support of the Council of Elders. So we will vote on the matter" Said beautiful woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties though her eyes were ancient. "I call a vote on the issue of allowing Lauren to take a team to aid the Sword Bearers. Signify yes by raising your hand."

All but Rynan raised their hand.

"Let it be noted that four voted in favor of allowing Lauren MacAr permission. One against, Councilor Rynan Oshirn. Lauren how many will you need."

"Three Artemis, as a scouting party to get a lay of the land" said Lauren.

"Will they all come from the packs or will you need assistance from one of the other races" said a second female Elder.

"I was thinking of taking Aurelia and Mikaela."

"A Vampirin and an Avian" Artemis said "Go quickly there is not much time child."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Bill arrived on Privet Drive with a pop. He saw Mad-Eye on his way out the front door.

"Moody"

"Weasley, send you too, did he" growled the old Auror.

"I came to check on Harry, but it looks like the same thing happened here as at _The Burrow_. Didn't Dumbledore tell you dad said that he told him?"

"Doubt it was a priority for him. Who's missing lad."

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Susan Bones."

"Well along with Potter that makes sense" said the old Auror a grin spreading on his face.

"What makes sense?"

"The wards at The Ministry was ripped apart at the same time Potter portkeyed away. Amelia Bones was portkeyed out of the Minister's office this morning. I'd be there now if Albus hadn't flooed and insisted that I rush here and investigate what happened."

"Dad didn't say any thing was happening at the Ministry."

"Probably didn't know there wasn't a lot of damage just the wards. Aurors trying to keep it quiet. Even took the recruits I was training to help establish the temporary wards for Fudge."

"We both know where they all went Moody."

"I don't think we do." Alastor paused "If I knew I would have to tell Albus."

As he was about disapparate when an owl flew down to them landing on a nearby wall lifting it's leg to Moody. He quickly recovered the message. He scowled at the note then turned to Bill and said

"The note is from my daughter, it would seem we can add my granddaughter Daphne to the list of missing."

Moody took a self-inking quill out of his robes and turned the note over and scribbled a quick note to his daughter Arizella.

"Lets go to Gringotts, laddie."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flooed directly into the Gringotts lobby and walked to an available teller.

"We are here looking for our children. We know they took a portkey here this morning" said Arthur in as calm a voice as he could manage.

The goblin turned and went into a door behind the counter.

A few the cashier returned with another goblin.

"Lord and Lady Weasley if you would come with me please."

Arthur Weasley looked confused for a moment but followed the goblin. As they started down a long corridor he said "Excuse me but I'm not Lord Weasley my nephew Wesley is he moved to Australia after my brother Bilius died."

With that the goblin came to a stop. "I assure you, sir. I am not mistaken, you are Lord Weasley or you should be. Now come with me."

The goblin turned and headed back down the corridor at a faster pace. A few minutes latter they arrived at a enormous room full of chairs and couches.

"Please wait inside the Director's private waiting room. The Director has left word that you children are fine and as soon as their business is concluded they will join you for the reading of the Will reading of Lord-Baron Sirius Black. You would have been notified this afternoon however since you are here anyway. I will look into the discrepancy we discussed earlier and get back to you as soon as possible."

As Arthur began to usher his wife in to the room he stopped and said "Thank you Mr. ..."

"I'm sorry sir, hectic day. I'm Griphook, Senior floor supervisor."

The man and goblin shook hands and the goblin hurried down the hall.

"Come on Molly, we have a long day ahead of us a bit of rest will do us some good." He said guiding his wife to the big plush couch along the far wall.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fenrir Greyback and a dozen members of his pack of his pack. In a small wood in Surrey waiting for the signal from the Dark Lord. It was just after four o'clock in the afternoon on Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday. They were to kill as many people as possible in honor of the boy's special day. The Dark Lord had even had Snape give them the potion that he had developed which would allow the werewolves to change without a full moon and in broad daylight. It would destroy the _Statute of Secrecy _forever. Dark Lord intends to cause open hostility between the humans and muggles.

A loud pop behind him, Greyback knows it is the rat without turning around.

"The Dark Lord says _'Let the muggles' blood flow and show the boy there is no hope'_."

As soon a Wormtail finished speaking he immediately Disapparated before they could change. Greyback gave the signal to the others and downed the fowl brew.

A few minutes later the fully change werewolf alpha male lead his pack toward the muggle neighborhood. He was noticeably larger than the others. The term werewolf was a misnomer while they had canine features. They more closely resembled a large almost hairless hyena with abnormally large claws and fangs.

As Greyback reached the edge of the wood and was preparing for to sprint toward the house full of delicious muggles. As he left the cover of the trees. He smelt something an animal of some kind, what he did not know. But a new feeling hit him, fear. A few seconds latter something else hit him. And he never felt anything again.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cyprus Talemage had been bitten by Greyback at the age of five. His parents had been killed in the attack. A few weeks later his uncle refused to take him when he was released from St. Mungo's. Greyback had come and taken him from the home of friends of his parents who had without hesitation opened their home to him.

He had grown up in the pack been excepted by the pack. They were his family. His alpha signaled for them to take the _Plenus Lunar _potion. After the change he followed Greyback toward the woods edge as Greyback left the wood. A huge gray creature landed on the packs alpha. It was easily five times his size and looked very wolf-like only wider. The creature's teeth sank into the back of his neck and with a twist. The alpha werewolf was dead. The creature immediately kill another of Cyprus' pack mates with a swipe of its claws while sinking its fangs into another.

At the sight Cyprus came to a stop only to see a ball of fire and feathers land on Karen. Huge white wing surrounded Karen, as the wings drew back reveal a woman with long dark hair and 8 meter wingspan. She had impaled a flaming sword through Karen's back. At this point Cyprus was at a full sprint trying to get as faraway from what ever those things were. He ran for a minute or two and was beginning to believe that he had escaped when he felt something sharp in his side. Then there was only darkness.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We should be going before either muggle or wizarding authorities come to investigate" said the dark haired angelic figure to the huge grey wolf. The wolf stepping away for its last kill and walking towards the winged figure. The wolf in the space of five seconds changed in to a tall blond dressed in white.

"We're close to the where the boy's relatives live we can walk. If he is not there perhaps the goblins are protecting him. We'll go as soon as Aurelia returns." Lauren looked at her friends wings "Maybe should you do something with those Mikaela."

Mikaela's wing folded behind her and disappeared in to the woman's back her leather jacket repaired itself where her wings ripped through. The entire process was almost instantaneous taking only a second or two.

"We going or what" said Aurelia as she stepped out of the trees to join the others. She retracted her razor sharp claws until her hands once again resemble a human hand at the same time retracting her fangs.

"This is why so many among the packs want us to eradicate the abominations" Lauren said as she look around at the massacre "If I wasn't sure there was a few among them who did not take pleasure in the killing of innocent people. Right now I'd sadly be tempted to join them. That is the one known as Greyback" she pointed to the werewolf's corpse "if our intelligence is correct is responsible for a large majority of the attacks in Britain."

The group began to walk toward the suburban neighborhood they had just saved.

"Why do you still refer to yourselves as the packs. Your people revere the great Marcus MacAr and to an extent Godric Gryffindor. Why not use the name Gryffindor used for you?" said the dark haired avian.

"Lycans you mean...It may be easier if I did. Less confusion as to which pack I am referring" she was quiet for a moment then added "For the rest of our time here that is how I will refer to the pack."

The small group continued in silence toward Number Four.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Director's waiting room at Gringotts was now rather full. Less than half a hour after Arthur and Molly had arrived they had be joined by Bill and Alastor Moody.

At noon the Greengrasses and Abbotts entered to room. A few minutes latter Bridgette Bones, Susan's mother, enter the room and sat with the Abbotts. Moody walked over to the Greengrasses he glared at his son-in-law, hugged his daughter took her hand and sat next to her. She placed her head on her father's shoulder. Moody's eyes still constantly scanning the room.

At nearly two Pierre and Apolline Delacour enter the room with ten year old Gabrielle. As they entered the room the Delacours saw Bill and glared at him little Gabrielle walk straight to him. She quickly drew her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"**Vous êtes un porc" **she said "You 'orrible man. You are..."

She never finished as her mother stopped her from slapping Bill again. Her mother did not seem a bit angry at what her daughter had done and her father proudly put his hand on her shoulder. The family sat on a couch not far from the Abbotts.

Once they were out of earshot Molly turned to her son with a mixture of shock and foreboding and said "What was that about William Arthur?"

"Fleur and I broke up I don't want to talk about it."

"What did that little girl call you." Molly persisted.

"A pig, Mum."

He leaned forward on the couch and placed his head in his hands and not for the first time in the last few weeks realized the mess he had made of his life.

Molly rubbed his back for a moment. She then turned to her husband informed his that she was going to chat with Sarah and Bridgette. She stood and walk over to where the Abbotts and Mrs. Bones sat.

It was just after three when Griphook return to the room. After asking the three Weasley's to follow him and assuring the rest of the evermore impatient crowd that it had nothing to do with their children. He lead the Weasleys minus Bill to an unused office he had appropriated for the day.

"Please have a seat." After they were settled he continued "Now I have found the source of the problem Mr. Weasley. You were correct that you are not Lord Weasley. I however was correct when I said that you should be...Let me finish, sir." Griphook said flashing a toothy smile at the redheads. "Now you father Septimus gave Albus Dumbledore his proxy in the Wizengamot because he was to ill to attend the meetings himself. Your older brother Bilius was shall we say a flighty person" Arthur nodded sadly at the accurate description. "You were only thirteen at the time. So Dumbledore his trusted friend with whom he had fought Grindelwald. Now the proxy was scheduled to end when the next head of family accepted the position. Your father did have a will as you know and named your brother as his heir more I feel because the Weasley charter demanded it than his personal wishes."

"I was at the will reading my father named him the heir. Then he went and was apprised of our assets and I returned to Hogwarts. Then when I saw him the next summer he was distant he was working for the Abbotts at their greenhouses. We were never close Bilius and myself. I'm lucky my father had managed to pay for my education. Bilius married and opened an inn in Wales we barley spoke in the years before is death in the first war. His wife and my nephew moved to Australia to get away from to war. I heard she remarried a few years later."

"All very correct Mr. Weasley, however what you do not know is that during the meeting to discuss his assets. He discovered that your family was in a great deal of debt. And that there was leans against a number of your properties. He refused to accept the position of Head of House and therefore the debt. What he was not told however was that your father had loaned a great amount of money to the war effort against Grindelwald. He was never repaid that debt and did not pursue it for reasons I do not understand."

"He probably didn't want to seem greedy after all those who had died fighting against Grindelwald and didn't consider it a loan as much as a donation" Arthur said.

The goblin looked repulsed at the idea of giving money to such a crusade and getting nothing back. "For the sake of this conversation let us say that it slipped his mind. Because Albus Dumbledore the leader of this crusade against Grindelwald as a right of conquest claimed all of Grindelwald monies and properties making him a wealthy man. He also received his lordship and the Order of Merlin First Class which comes with a gold award of 50,000 Galleons. Now after speaking with Director Ragnok he has asked me to inform you that you are now you fathers heir since you elder brother refused his son is not entitled to it. You should know that what Dumbledore owes your house more than enough to cover the debts owed. I have also looked into the discrepancy with the session of the head of house. Even if your brother or mother was appointed to the position of your regent you should have become Head of the Weasley family as early as sixteen or as late as seventeen. The goblin in charge of your accounts was Junior Account Manager Rustyknife. He has already been found to be in league with Dumbledore, he has been dealt with. The Director feels somewhat responsible for this as he was the Senior Account Manager at the time and did not look further than his reports. He has taken steps and has had the bank pay the outstanding debts owed by the Weasley Family. He has also taken the liberty of recovering the Weasley ancestral home _Hidenburrow Hall _form the Notts who ended up with it after it was ceased for failure to pay a debt owed to them. They have recently become delinquent on a debt to the Potters. With the penalties they still owe more than they can pay."

"Recently, Did Harry loan them money?" asked Molly.

"No his grandfather the Lord-Baron Charlus Potter went into business with Tibias Nott. The exact details a confidential. What I can say is it was one of the Nott family's only legitimate businesses and their most profitable. They after the death of Lord-Baron James Potter they continued the business but neglected to continue depositing the Potters share into their vaults. The Potter's former account manager was derelict in his duties and failed to notice. The new account manager reviewed the account files for his predecessor's tenure and discovered this error as well as other. Those however do not concern you. Your new account manager is Master Hipcutter his is currently busy he and the Director have authorize that the deed for your ancestral home be transferred to you in return for you paying market value plus a one percent fee for our expenses and to compensate the House of Potter" Griphook Removed a ring box with the Weasley crest on the top; from his goblin style robes and opened it to reveal an empty box.

"Where is the family signet ring, Mr. Griphook?" Arthur asked.

"When someone is given an open ended proxy, only the head of a family can resend it by calling the ring and it will return to its owner. It will return to the family signet box when the head of family dies unless there is a proxy in play that person keeps the ring until the rightful heir accepts the position. What I need to ask is do you except the position of Head of the Weasley Family?"

"I do" was all Arthur said.

As soon as the words left his mouth the there was a blue flash and the Weasley signet appeared. Arthur picked up the ring placing it on his right ring finger.

A minute later after the ribbon faded. He was filled with a intense warmth.

"You should expect Headmaster Dumbledore to join you in the waiting room soon, he knows of your status change. Lord Weasley, Lady Weasley if there are no further questions I will escort you back.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dumbledore walked a quickly as his tired body would allow. He entered Gringotts to speak to Arthur about the signet. When it had vanished from the chain around his neck. He had to convince Arthur to return the proxy to him. He was barley able to keep Cornelius in office last week as it was the no-confidence vote was only defeated by three votes, several members had been absent. Fudge was incompetent but now that the truth about Tom's return was known. He had once again become receptive to Dumbledore's suggestion about his policies.

Dumbledore was headed toward the Account Managers Offices hoping to catch Arthur before he left. As he approached the hall to the right of the teller's desk. He was stopped twelve meters from his goal when a goblin stepped in his way.

"That is a restricted area sir. Perhaps one of our tellers can help you."

"I have business with someone now if you will excuse me." With that said the old headmaster tried to sidestep the annoying little creature however he was faster.

"Sir, may ask who your appointment is with? You do have an appointment correct?"

"**I am Lord ****Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ****Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards I am here on official Business and I will not allow you to interfere."**

Dumbledore drew his wand and again tried to sidestep the goblin again. This time the goblin allowed the old man past him. Dumbledore however stopped in his tracks as heavily armored goblins began to pour out the doorway wand in one hand a nasty goblin style serrated sword in the other. When they stopped he saw that an entire company of female goblins were in front of him and that could only mean one thing...

"**Halt" **the lead goblin said pointing her sword "I am Lieutenant Drulewa of the Queen's Own..."

'Yeah that what I thought the elite of the elite among the goblin's.' Dumbledore thought to himself.

"...Guard you are surrounded" at that Dumbledore turned his head and saw another company of regular goblin warriors behind him "you will surrender your wand and come with us peacefully or not...we know who you are and we know most of us may died today, you are more powerful magically, you are not however faster than three companies of goblin warriors: this I swear if you fight you die, wizard."

As she finished he heard another company entering the lobby from a door near the one that lead to the vaults. He was powerful but three companies all willing to died to kill him. That and whatever other defenses Gringotts had. He threw down his wand it slid toward the goblin commander. Who quickly snatched it up. A few hand gestures later and the other companies withdrew through the doors they had entered from.

The goblin who had first approached him returned from behind the teller's counter where he had taken cover.

"Lord Dumbledore if you will come with me please."

The goblin headed toward the hall he was going to on minutes before. The Queen's Own Guard still in front of them, as they neared the Lieutenant gestured and the company split leaving a walkway for the pair. As they entered the hall Dumbledore noticed that the Lieutenant and half a dozen female goblins were escorting them to wherever they were going.

'Seven highly trained elite goblins no wand.' He considered his options and realized that even with his advanced abilities in wandless magic seven opponents were too much. He resigned himself to see were this lead. 'Could this day get worse, first Harry disappears, second Alastor never reported back, third I got the summons about Sirius' Will reading, then Arthur clams the Weasley Head of Family now wandless and under guard going Merlin knows where.'

They walked in silence until the goblin stopped and opened a door. He waved the headmaster in then the eight goblins followed him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was around three forty-five when Dumbledore enter the waiting room follow by Griphook and several fierce looking goblins. Molly looked closer and realized that they were female goblins and it was the weapons and armor that made them look so fierce. Other than that and their greenish skin color they look human. She thought it was odd that in all her years she had never seen a female goblin before. But she let it go as she watched the Griphook leave and the soldiers nudge Dumbledore toward an isolated section of the room. The leader pointed at a chair and the ancient Headmaster looked even older than his years as he sat.

A few minutes later Andromeda and Theodore Tonks arrived and sat on the couch adjacent to Molly and Arthur. The four began to chat politely about common interest and old school chums as the four had attended Hogwarts at the same time Andromeda and Ted two years behind them so they knew many of the same people.

The rest of the room was still staring at Dumbledore. Moody looked to be trying to suppress a laugh.

* * *

A/N: This chapter will set the stage for my fifth. As will the next chapter The Fountain of Knowledge.

I just wanted to clarify that the term 'Seat of Power' refers to Gringotts itself as Rome was for the Romans, Gringotts London is for the Goblin Nation.

In the Will of Ron's grandfather it refers to Molly as a Lady even though Arthur wasn't Lord Weasley. I did that because it was her father's way of showing respect for his daughter or like the goblins he assumed that Arthur had inherited the title but being Arthur never used it we may never know.

A goblin company consist of between 30-40 warriors each commanded by a captain. Though despite rank they would yeild authority to the Queen's Own Guard.


	4. Chapter Four: The Fontain of Knowledge

**Chapter Four: **

**The Fountain of Knowledge**

As Harry entered the room the light intensified but he was able to make out a silvery shape, about two meters wide at the base half a meter at the top, in the center of the room. He walked forward and could make out what looked like three silver bowls covered in runes with what could only be described as pure magical energy flowing from top into the middle then to the bottom.

Before he could get any closer to the fountain a wave of magical energy burst from it and enveloped everyone in the room. Harry had the sensation weightlessness, then of falling. He had time to register the weight of his sword in its scabbard before he felt stone under his feet again.

He was in an entrance hall of some kind, a large castle by the looks of it. The others were there as well he once again took Nym's hand.

"Welcome" a deep male voice rang out as Harry spun around he found a tall man almost as tall as Ron but his hair was more auburn than ginger it was shoulder length, he had a neatly trimmed beard. His eyes were brown with a solid build. He was standing in an open set of double doors that lead in to what looked to be the great hall.

"Come in, please we have prepared a late lunch. I have no doubt that you are hungry, look at me I've gotten ahead of myself I am Godric Gryffindor." Gryffindor bowed slightly "And this is the Citadel we..." He swung the doors open completely and behind him stood a man and two women.

Ten minutes later Gryffindor had introduced us to Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin. They asked us to call them by their given names and asked everyone to have a seat at a large table in the center of a room that made the great hall of Hogwarts look small.

"I know you have question and we will answer them as best as we can. So lets eat and while we have a good meal I tell you what this is all about. Then you can ask your questions" said Godric "Alright this started when my wife had a series of visions. Which lead us to build this castle, help the goblins unit and build Gringotts then entrusted them with the instructions to find and guide you this. Rowena foresaw that the out come of this conflict was a turning point light or dark would rise or fall. You three are here to train not just to fight but to rule. My wife saw that it was not only this supposed dark lord that would lead to the end of the magical world but the corruption of your Ministry. What is ironic is that the four of us had a hand in creating it and that is also part of the solution we put in place certain safe guards. To enable you to quickly take over we will get in to that another time. This place is what Rowena calls null space it's here and it's not, time can be sped up and slowed down we spent more than twenty years working on this place stocking it with food and the other necessities that can't be conjured. You should know that your bodies are here meaning what happens here is real you will need to eat and sleep. Your are all going to be here for five years. However only one hour will have passed in the outside world. Over the years we will cover a variety of physical training, armed and unarmed combat, Battle Magic, Battle tactics, rune magic, Arithmancy, Potions, Law and justice, Occlumency, Legilimency, History Magical and Muggle as well as more advanced charms and transfiguration, we'll also cover wards. Question?"

"Yes, how do you speak modern English, you should be speaking what we think of a old English."

'Leave it to Hermione to come up with a question that no one else thought of' Harry thought.

"Excellent question Miss Granger, the answer will also help answer how we know so much about the modern world. It is very simple we are all connected to the castles library and the library is connected through complicated blood magic...to simplify the library is linked to the libraries of all of our descendants basically if they have a book we have that book."

"Do you know everything in them?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and complete understanding of the subject matter. You need to understand that the four of us are but an echo of what we were. Similar to magical portraits we have their knowledge, experiences and personalities but we aren't really alive we only exist here within the fountain as you can see the four of us all appear as we did in our youth."

"May I see the library is sounds quite wonderful."

"Yes, Miss Granger we will give all of you a tour of castle and you can choose rooms for yourselves just as soon as we finish eating."

As promised after lunch the four founder showed them the their Citadel and talked about their lives. They entered the training room the floor was covered in mats they would be using for armed and unarmed combat.

"Salazar, your not what I expected from what history says about you and you are helping us stop a pureblood supremacists. Why?"

Slytherin looked at Hermione and smirked. He stroked the black hair of his goatee. "History is often biased by ones own prejudges, Miss Granger. Many purebloods thought of themselves better than they were. The truth probably lies in the fact that I didn't want Muggleborns at Hogwarts..."

"**SO YOU WERE JU..."**

"Calm down young lady..."

"But you just..."

"Try listening for a change Hermione. Just hear him out then you can tell him off if need be" Harry said trying to head her off before she got a full head of steam. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. This seemed to pacify her for the moment.

"Now as I was saying I didn't want Muggleborns at Hogwarts and it had nothing to do with blood purity. You have to remember the time in which I lived. Most Muggleborns were from poor families and could not read or write. And even those from wealthy families were little better, the only well educated among the muggles were from the church or royalty. So excepting them would slow down the other students while the teachers tried to get those students up to speed. We did have a huge row over it and I did leave the school. But I returned less than a year later. We started a special program which took muggleborn students two years early into a special program with a teacher only dedicated to teaching them to read and write. Over the years after our deaths, people twisted our argument into a blood feud and for Pureblood supremacist I became someone to emulate for Gryffindors I became the source of all evil. Does that answer you question."

Hermione nodded and we continued the tour. We also found out that there were much to Hermione's dismay, over a hundred house-elves who had volunteered to joined the founders and like them were what Godric had called echoes. Their was also a modern muggle style gym. When Harry had asked about the modern equipment as well as to the Citadel in general. He had be informed that the elves periodically updated the castles appearance. Using the books and Magazines found in the library. Which it took the rest of the group twenty minutes to drag Hermione out of.

Several hours later when the tour was over for the day and everyone had rooms. Nym had insisted on sharing with Harry and to everyone's surprise Hannah had said that her and Neville would be sharing as well. Neville had tried to object but the blond had whispered something in his ear making him blush brightly and he relented.

After everyone had found rooms (well suites would be more accurate) Rowena had asked that they all come to Harry's.

When everyone was present in Harry and Nym's sitting room. She asked Harry to come over to where she was standing near a small table, the other founders standing next to her.

"Now I am going to test all of you for any special abilities then I'm going to scan you for blocks that may be in place finally I'm going use a calingers wand to test your magical strength on the Merlin scale. Do you all know what that is..."

"It is the scale that uses magical stamina, your magical flow rate and the speed at which your magical core replenishes itself and places the person on a scale from one to ten. One being a squib ten being Merlin" interjected Hermione.

"A simple yes will do dear." Rowena said sternly. Hermione blushed at the admonishment "I'm simply saying that everyone here know how intelligent you are there is no reason to keep proving to us. Now as I was saying first the ability test."

She poured a neon blue potion into a small stone bowl. She then picked up a small silver dagger. "I need a few drops of blood please."

Harry extended his left hand. She sliced the index finger then squeezed two drops into the bowl. Waving her hand over the cut on his finger and it was healed. She used a small wooden spoon and stirred the potion. After a minute she took the spoon from the potion and allowed it to drip on a piece of parchment. Seconds later a list appeared.

**Aeritongue **

**Parseltongue**

**Mage Sight**

**Perfectusmorphmagus**

"The Aeritongue you get from Godric. Since you were unaware of these abilities there are definitely blocks on you Perfectusmorphmagus is similar to a metamorphmagus but instead of being able to change your appearance at will, you are able to heal rapidly. It also should have negated any kind of malnutrition or scaring. Harry how tall was you father?

"I'm not sure in the picture of the old order he was a little taller than Sirius."

"Probably about 6'2 then Harry" Nym added.

"Your mother?" Rowena continued.

"Judging by the pictures maybe five inches shorter so 5'8–5'9."

"Its definitely blocked then it would seek to maximize your potential."

She took her wand and scanned him for several minutes then tapped another piece of parchment. After she examined it she said "Well all your abilities are being blocked. What is even worse is your magical core has been bound almost completely if you weren't such a powerful wizard you would have the magical ability of a squib, as it is your functioning at below thirty percent."

"'oow would do such a 'orrible thing to 'Arry?" Fleur asked horrified.

"**Dumbledore"**said Harry, Nym, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all at the same time.

"That Bastard that is a serious crime worth five years in Azkaban" said Amelia removing her monocle. Almost shacking with rage the old fool had gone to far this time when she got her hands on him he would pray for death. She felt her niece's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at her and brushed a strand of her reddish-brown hair out of her blue eyes. The anger had subsided a little but only a little because she knew that with a binding that powerful Dumbledore could have destroyed Harry's core.

"Before we attempt to remove it I want to check where you would fall on the Merlin scale with it" Rowena said.

She handed Harry the calingers wand and instructed him to start casting spells any spell that came to mind and to push as much power behind it as possible that the spells would not be cast that they would not leave the wand.

Harry began in with a vengeance cast every spell he knew. A few minutes later Rowena said to stop she then got the results from the wand. Harry did not under stand the pulses of lights of what the colors meant but she did as the wand pulsed with light she wrote numbers. After a few minutes she turned to Harry and said

"I do not know why I am surprised but even bound you are a 5.8 on the Merlin scale which unless I am completely wrong and I do not believe I am you will go off the scale once we unbind your core. The irony of this situation is that if Dumbledore had not bound your core you would not be as strong as your are. You had to perform spells against great resistance every time. So you core has expanded beyond what it would naturally, and because you have had to push your magic to over come the bindings once they are removed we will work with you on your control. At your the magical levels we are talking about a simple disarming spell could end up put someone's head through a stone wall. You need to be able to regulate the amount of force behind your spells."

Before removing bindings on Harry, Rowena said that she wanted to check the others first. Two hours later there were several shocking discoveries Tonks of course was found to be a Metamorphmagus no surprise there. Neville was of course an Earth Elemental. Ron and Ginny were both fire elementals Rowena said that was inherited from Godric. Fleur was also what Rowena called a fire shaper she create a flame and shape it into a burning weapons or shields. She explained that this gift was dormant in most Veela was living proof that the Veela were descended from or had cross breed with a race called the Avians at some point. The founder went on to say that it could likely be reawakened in Fleur with some type of unbinding ritual.

What was the most surprising was that by the time Rowena was through both Daphne and Ginny were revealed to be Parseltongues. Ginny's was shown to be caused by her time exposed to Riddle's Diary. When she heard she had broken down and Harry and held her for a few minutes until she had calmed down a bit. Salazar had said in his time the gift, as he called it, was not common but their were a few. Hermione had brought up the fact that he was the first recorded parselmouth. Salazar had shot back "What have I already told you about history young lady." Harry had felt bad about for her, she had always excepted what was in her books as fact. Today however she was hearing history from the people who lived it.

The last tested was Guttawra she like all goblins showed a high tolerance to fire.

Then everyone was tested using the calingers wand including Guttawra. Ron and Neville scored 6.3 and 6.1 which according to Rowena was rather high for a pair of Sixteen year olds considering the average full grown wizard or witch averaged between a 3 to 4. According to Amelia Aurors only average between a 4 to 5. Apparently Dumbledore was a 7.3 and Voldemort was estimated according to Amelia was some were in the 7.3 to 7.8 range his magical strength had been enhanced by dark rituals.

Wizards and witches' cores mature and expands at a predictable rate this is called the three maturities the first is eleven which is why that is the age children attend Hogwarts. The second is seventeen the age of maturity and the largest expansion. The third is twenty-five it strengthens the core and stabilizes it. The fact that only Amelia had completed the final maturity. The result of the calingers wand was so impressive because the second maturity usually expanded the core between ten to twenty percent. Which translates into .5 to 1 full point on the Merlin scale. The final maturity expands the core by five to ten, and increase of .3 to .5 of a point.

**Amelia Bones 6.5**

**Nymphadora Tonks 6.3**

**Fleur Delacour 6.0**

**Ginny Weasley 5.5**

**Hermione Granger 5.2**

**Daphne Greengrass 5.2**

**Susan Bones 5.0**

**Hannah Abbott 4.8**

**Guttawra 2.8**

Guttawra explained for those of who did not know that goblins while having a magical core it is rather small but recharges quickly so they are very limited in their spells. They tended to rely on the goblin equivalent of low powered slashing, cleaving, and bludging hexes. That they could not do transfiguration at all. That is why they were so proficient in using non-magical weapons.

"Harry in order to undo the blocks and unbind your core we are going to give you powerful sleeping potion that will put you in a magical coma until we give you the antidote. Because once the block on you Perfectusmorphmagus ability is released I believe it will be very painful as you bones grow and you body heals itself. It will also give you core time to stabilize" Rowena finished.

"How long will I be out?" Harry asked the worry evident in his voice."

"Your body should right its self in a few day but your core will take at least two weeks to stabilize. Once it does we'll wake you."

"What do I need to due." Harry said.

"You should probably change into some thing comfortable to sleep in. The house-elves have provided all of you with fresh clothing" said Rowena.

"Who knows how they know your sizes. Check your chest-of-drawers" continued Godric.

Harry nodded and headed toward the bedroom.

When he returned five minutes later dresser in a pair of blue silk pyjamas. Almost everyone had left having been shooed off to bed by Salazar say they would need quiet to bindings on Harry's core. Nym and surprisingly enough Guttawra who said that it was her responsibility to protect her Lord-Baron, that honor demanded that she stay.

Twenty minutes later Harry was in a deep dreamless sleep with Nym laying next to him. Guttawra was curled on the stone floor next to the bed with a pillow and blanket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fifteen days inside the Fountain**

Harry woke feeling better than he ever had. When he open his eyes. He looked into the pale green eyes of Helga who was in the process of running a series of medical scans.

"Good morning Harry. How do feel?" asked the honey-blond founder.

"I'm fine" he said trying to sit up to fast "ahhh."

"Lay back you'll be dizzy for a few minutes" Helga said bending down to check Harry's pupils. Giving him a view down the front of the buxom blond's robes.

"Like the what you see young man?" said a voice from behind Helga. Harry felt the blood rush to his face as he knew he had been caught ogling the man's wife.

"You can try to sit up again now" Helga said helping him into a sitting position. He felt sore all over like after one of Dudley's beating.

As Helga stepped back Harry saw Salazar standing in the doorway and looked awkwardly away. "Don't worry about it my wife always was popular with her young student especially the young men. I think she likes the attenti...Ow" he was cut off as his wife swatted his arm.

"Its not my fault I got the looks in the family. But that is not the point how are you Harry?"

"A little sore like I've been in a fight."

"That's to be expected you've been in bed for almost two weeks and your joints, muscles and bones are sore. You've grown almost eight inches in height."

"And my eyesight is better." Harry said touching his face were his glasses usually were.

"That's to be expected" Salazar paused then add "When your feeling up to it. You should get dressed. You can join the others in this afternoon's lessons."

"'bout time you were up handsome. Girl can't even go to lunch without you trying to slip out of bed" Nym said as she brushed past Salazar and walked over and sat of the edge of the bed. She leaned over and gave Harry a passionate kiss.

"Here this should help with the soreness" Helga said handing him a potion vial. He took it from her uncorked it and swallowed the contents.

Helga and Salazar left him and Nym alone.

"So what has been going on here."

"Not that much the founders didn't want to begin our training without you so they tested what we already new. Oh and we started the physical training since they said you would have an easier time with your new physique." Nym said running her hand down his chest. "You have defiantly filled out, luv."

Harry slowly got to his feet and walked to the full length mirror near the chest-of-drawers, he noticed everything seemed smaller. 'Eight inches Helga said so maybe its just that I'm taller now.'

Standing in front of the mirror he notice that his shoulders were broader and his face and not as gaunt as before. "Nym why do my pyjamas still fit."

"Rowena put an auto sizing charm on them" She paused to collect her thoughts before continuing "I spoke to the other girls about what we said at the bank. Ginny and Hermione said that they were interested even if they had to share you. Fleur said that she would like to get to know you better. Daphne just sat there, not sure what she's thinking. Amelia said in no certain terms that she was to old for you. Guttawra, who by the way has stood over you while you're unconscious the only reason she is not here now is Godric made her go get something to eat, said that isn't necessary as she is already yours. I think you should try to spend time with them and get to know them."

"Even Amelia." Harry said uncertain.

"Even her Harry despite her protests. She still didn't hesitate to follow you into the Fountain as your 'Companion' as the prophesy called us" Nym said.

"And your alright with this" worried Harry.

"We've been through this Harry, I accept it."

"I love you, Nym."

"I love you, too."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That afternoon Harry joined to others for lessons in which Salazar explained that the first thing that they were going to work on was Occlumency. Once they had grasped the fundamentals, their ability to learn and retain information would be greatly increased.

Learning from Salazar was much easier for Harry than from Snape. He actually gave them all a book on mediation techniques and how to create an place in your mind to store all your knowledge, memories and emotion. The founder then left the group alone, after showing them several deep breathing meditation techniques, to work.

Harry with his magic unbound and with a little clear instructions found what he had believed impossible was possible. With in a hour he had created a beautiful oak paneled study with the books representing his knowledge on shelves along the wall. He the sorted the books by categories, magical or muggle, school subject or thing he had taught himself like cooking, and household repairs.

He decide to place his memories into file folders and place them into filing cabinets. He decided that memories have an emotional component. So he sorted into two separate cabinets. One for before Hogwarts the other for after he had started. The memories of the Dursleys' file containing his uncle and cousin's abuse over the years coupled with his aunt's indifference as long as he did not embarrass her, obviously went in the before cabinet; along with all his memories of his primary school. He labeled the top drawer of the second cabinet friends then created individual folders for Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Harry the created a folders labeled dormmates, Teammates, Weasleys, Professors, Ministry, Order and DA. Sirius, Remus and his parents all were given their own files. He also made a file for his dreams. As he was sorting though the various dreams he came across one he had forgotten..._One moment he was in the room of requirement sharing a soggy kiss with Cho the next it becomes so intense his whole body starts to tingle. As his breaks the kiss and holds her close his head on her shoulder he notices that her hair has changed from black to ginger. He pulls away and looks into Ginny's face._

"_When did you get here?" Harry asked._

"_I've been waiting, Luv" the redhead answered._

Harry had had the dream a few days in mid March; that had been when his feelings for her had began to change he now realized.

He labeled the second drawer companions he placed all of his emotions toward them inside he even placed copies of Hermione and Ginny's files inside.

The third was labeled transitional data, which all new thoughts and knowledge was automatically placed until it can be sorted. There was also a folder labeled random thoughts. They were reviewed and if they had merit they were sorted appropriately if not they were discarded.

Once his mind was completely sorted he began the next step which was to set up layers of defense for his Inner Sanctum as he had christened it. The first thing he did was to create a room as large as the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch only subterranean with a ceiling seventy meters high. With a stone tile floor each square about a meter in diameter. The walls were lined with hundreds of vault doors like he had seen at Gringotts. Each door had been booby-trapped with various spells some would like a real Gringotts vault suck the intruder inside. He had created a walkway two meters wide on top of the vaults. He had created several mindless warrior he made to look like medieval knights in chain mail armor. He created four commanders to control the hundreds of knight. The knights patrolled on top of the vault or stood over their assigned vault with their crossbow or boiling oil. In the center of the room he had created strongest of his guardian a enormous Male Hungarian Horntail. At the entrance to the tunnel that an intruder would have to come through to enter the cavern. Harry had placed a sensor when tripped would spray the intruder with anther male horntail's urine. Further enraging the dragon to attack. On the surface surrounding the cave entrance, was a vast highland plain. Five hundred meters in all directions was a ten meter thick steel wall fifty feet thick and magically reinforced. He had designed the wall to rapidly grow upward to stop someone attempting to go over the wall raise to stop them from going over the wall. It would expand further into the earth to prevent someone trying to dig under the wall. Along the top of the wall was were hundreds of mindless wizard defenders in groups of six each had a leader to direct them for every six groups there was a captain. The twelve captains had a single commander stationed on a tower atop the mound in the center. They were all using a muggle communication ear pieces to coordinate the defenses. The entrance to Harry's sanctum lay not through on of the vaults but one of the stone tiles opened like a trap door revealing a ladder to the Sanctum.

Three hours after he had begun he opened his eyes and saw that every one else had already left. He rose and left to joined the others for dinner.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**25 days inside the Fountain**

The twelve had fallen into a routine waking up at zero five-thirty Physical Training meaning a ten kilometer run around the lake. Followed by calisthenics and weight training. Breakfast at nine the morning and afternoon lesson broken up by lunch at noon. The group follow this schedule five days a week.

Harry had taken Nym's advise and had tried to spend time alone with each of his companions and had with the exception Daphne who was always polite but kept to herself. Harry made up his mind to make the first move. He had noticed that she liked to go out to the lake near the castle and sit on a boulder. He walked out to her and said

"Hey"

"Hello" was her reply.

"Thank you for coming with me. May I ask why you did?"

"You offered to help my sister." She said still not looking at him.

"I would have helped you even if you hadn't come ya know."

She stared at him for a minute the replied "You would, wouldn't you."

Harry reached over and placed his hand on top of hers at the touch she jerked her hand away in surprise. A second later she returned it and they wove their fingers together. They sat there in silence for hours. They had watched the sun set the moon rise. Then they would walk in together.

Over the next few weeks their routine was simple, every evening they would sit by the lake holding hands. Daphne started to spend more time with Harry, she still remained silent most of the time unless she had something relevant to add to the lessons. She had proven herself to be as intelligent as Hermione.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Six months, twelve days inside the Fountain**

**Training Room **

Ginny silently sent a string of six cutting curses toward Harry. He wandlessly cast a _Protego_ shield and deflected them in to the wall to his right. Making six gashes, five centimeters deep in the wall.

"Tired yet Fury." Harry said trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Stop calling me" she said sending her famous bat bogey hex silently and with a lot of power behind it.

Harry ducked and rolled forward under the hex coming back to his feet. Less than two meters from Ginny. He immediately dove forward tackling her to the mat knocking her wand away.

"I win, Fury"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Ginny asked from under him.

"It suit you" he said brushing a ginger colored hair from her face.

"If you say so."

"I do. At least you dueling is improving your still shite with a sword."

Ginny's face scrunched and said "You try swinging a sword and keeping you balance. With these..."

She motioned toward her breast. They had grown from her A cup to a rather large C in the last six months.

"...stupid things."

"Hey, I'm quite fond of them..." He stop and blushed for some reason.

Ginny still laying under him reached over and grabbed his left hand in her right and placed his hand on her right breast. Then raised up and crushed his lips with hers. As the kiss deepened she felt him massaging her breast.

When they broke the kiss she looked into his eyes and said "I love you Harry."

"I love you, too Fury."

He leaned down and recaptured he lips. A few minutes later a crackling sound surrounded them followed by a golden ribbon exploding from exploding from each of their chest and encircled them, entwining around each other. Finally fading into the couple. They didn't seem to notice as Harry ground his growing erection into her.

Harry first new something had happened when he felt something on warm on his on his left hand. He and Ginny again broke apart and he looked at his hand and found a gold band with a red Gryffindor lion on it. He noticed the same ring on her left hand.

"What does this mean?" he asked moving off her and sitting up his eyes never leaving his hand.

Ginny now staring at her own ring answered "It's a soul bond Harry. Do you know how rare this is?"

Harry glared at her.

For her part she slid next to his putting her he on his shoulder and said "I guess not in the last century only two or three couples have been soul bonded. These rings are a physical representation of how we feel about each other."

"Any thing else."

"A Soul Bond is recognized as a marriage so we are..._married_." The last word was barely audible. "I know you said you loved me but you..."

She never finished as he leaned over and kissed her pushing her back down on the mat. Beginning to unbutton her robes to reveal that she only had a pale blue lace bra on under it. He began to kiss her neck. Ginny had reached be hind her and released the clasp on her bra. Which he helped her remove. Then he took a moment to admire the to perfect orbs. He realized that her body had a fewer freckles than her face. He kissed and sucked around her reddish brown areola of the right breast while using his hand to stimulate the other as Ginny moaned in appreciation. After a few minutes he switched then kissed his way down to the edge of her lace knickers which matched her bra. He slowly began to pull them down. She lift her hips and he slid them down to expose a neatly trimmed patch of ginger. He began to suck and lick her mound. Harry had never done this before but he had seen it done on the pornos he had found in Dudley's closet earlier in the summer. After a few seconds he had an idea and began to recite the five major types of shields and when to use them, in parseltongue started to scream. Harry immediately stopped and begun to pull away.

"No" Ginny said grabbing the top of his head and pushing back between her legs.

Harry continued his ministrations until five minutes later Ginny started came violently. Harry kissed his way back up to her lips and kissed her gently.

"We don't have to do anything else if you..."

"No, Harry I want this please I'm yours" Ginny said firmly as she started to grind against him.

He had heard that the first time was painful for the girl so he was going as slow as possible. He push slowly into her until he felt the resistance of her hymen. He pause as he saw his Fury brace herself under him then push through and settled in to a soft rhythm.

Fifteen minutes later they lay there under a blanket that Harry conjured holding each other for over an hour. Harry then carried her back to her room; where they lay in each others arms. Until sleep claimed them both.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lengthy delay I've had a lot going on I will try to post more frequently now. Any one willing to be my beta reader please let me know.


End file.
